Sony Playstation 4
Sony PlayStation 4, PS4 (яп. プレイステーション 4 Пурэйсутэ:сён Фо:) — игровая приставка восьмого поколения, выпускаемая японской компанией Sony. PlayStation 4 входит в семейство игровых консолей PlayStation и была выпущена на смену PlayStation 3 — предыдущей домашней игровой консоли той же компании. Официальный анонс PlayStation 4 состоялся на конференции PlayStation Meeting 2013 в феврале 2013 года, продажи начались в ноябре 2013 года в США, Европе, Южной Америке, России и Австралии и в феврале 2014 года в Японии5. Осенью 2016 года Sonyвыпустила две новые аппаратные версии приставки: PlayStation 4 Slim, обладающую уменьшенными габаритами, и PlayStation 4 Pro, оснащённую более мощными основным и графическим процессором с расчётом на возможность вывода изображения и потокового видео в разрешении 4K. В отличие от своей предшественницы PlayStation 3, основанной на микропроцессорной архитектуре Cell, приставка использует гибридный процессоркомпании AMD на основе x86-64 пиковой производительностью 1,84 терафлопс. Входящий в комплект игровой контроллер DualShock 4 примечателен наличием встроенного тачпада. Консоль работает под управлением операционной системы Orbis, являющейся модифицированной версией FreeBSD 9.06. Приставка позиционируется компанией именно как игровое устройство, а не как домашний медиацентр7. На начало 2019 года по всему миру было продано 91,6 миллиона консолей PlayStation 4 и 876 миллионов игр для них8. PlayStation 4 Slim и PlayStation 4 Pr История Разработка По словам Марка Церни (англ.)русск., главного архитектора консоли, её разработка началась в 2008 году910. Церни, даже возглавляя разработку консоли, не являлся сотрудником компании Sony, а выступал как независимый подрядчик11; он получил место руководителя разработки, напрямую обратившись к высокопоставленным руководителям Sony Филу Харрисону (англ.)русск. и Масе Чатани, и получил их согласие12. Церни уже в 2007 году знал, что разработчики игр испытывают проблемы в работе с PlayStation 3, и проводил опросы по специальной анкете, осторожно выясняя, что разработчики предпочли бы видеть в консоли следующего поколения. Среди этих предпочтений звучало желание иметь общую оперативную память — в отличие от PlayStation 3, у которой было два раздельных набора оперативной памяти по 256 мегабайт, один основной и один для графического процессора — а также «не больше восьми ядер»10{13. Экзотическая микропроцессорная архитектура Cell, использованная в PlayStation 3, создавала сложности для разработчиков игр — таким образом, отправной точкой для разработчиков PlayStation 4 стал принцип «не превращать аппаратное обеспечение в головомку, которую нужно сначала разгадать, чтобы создать качественную игру»12. Вместо Cell Церни стал изучать широко применяемую в персональных компьютерах архитектуру процессора x86, в конечном счёте положенную в основу PlayStation 4. Он также считал, что важно обеспечить разработчиков как можно более доступным и развитым программным инструментарием для работы с консолью — эта концепция была использована при создании портативной консоли PlayStation Vita, также разработанной под руководством Церни13. При разработке новой консоли Sony сотрудничала со студией по разработке игр Bungie — по словам коммьюнити-менеджера Bungie Эрика Осборна, компании совместно работали над основными системами консоли, её социальными функциями и особенно над контроллером, желая сделать его более подходящим для игр-шутеров14. В 2012 году Sony начала рассылать разработчикам для ознакомления и тестирования девкиты — специальные версии консоли, предназначенные для разработки игр; они представляли собой модифицированные персональные компьютеры на базе процессора AMD A1015. Название новой консоли в это время всё ещё не было объявлено, и девкиты распространялись под кодовыми названиями Orbis15 и Thebes16. Технические характеристики и внешний вид девкитов стали доступны общественности в середине июля 2013 года1718. На выставке E3 2012 летом 2012 года руководитель американского подразделения Sony Worldwide Studios Фил Харрисон объявил, что игры для новой консоли уже находятся в разработке19. Компания учитывала опыт предыдущей консоли PlayStation 3: её выпуск первоначально был запланирован на начало 2006 года, но из-за производственных проблем в действительности произошёл в Японии и Северной Америке только в конце года; в Европе консоль поступила в продажу только весной следующего 2007 года20. К этому времени конкурирующая консоль Xbox 360 компании Microsoft, выпущенная в 2005 году, присутствовала на рынке уже почти год, и её продажи перевалили за 10 миллионов копий20. В 2011 году руководитель PlayStation Europe Джим Райан говорил в интервью EuroGamer TV, что компания Sony не желает повторения такой же ситуации с PlayStation 421. При этом компания не отрицала возможности выпустить консоль позже конкурентов: на выставке E3 2012 Джек Треттон высказался о планах компании на новую консоль: «Наша задача не быть тут первыми или предлагать самое дешёвое решение. Наша цель — быть лучшими… В идеальном мире вашей целью было бы выпустить самую мощную приставку первым и по самой низкой цене, но для нас главное — создать самую лучшую консоль»22. Президент Sony Кадзуо Хираи говорил: «Зачем показывать что-то первыми, ведь конкуренты таким образом узнают твои спецификации и могут сделать своё решение более мощным?»23. До анонса высказывалось мнение, что очередная приставка в семействе PlayStation будет называться не PlayStation 4, а как-либо иначе. В Японии число 4 считается числом смерти, несчастливым числом24. PlayStation 4 на выставке E3 2013 20 февраля 2013 года Sony провела в Нью-Йорке торжественное мероприятие PlayStation Meeting 2013, где консоль PlayStation 4 была наконец анонсирована под этим названием25. Представители компания объявили технические характеристики консоли и рассказали о планируемых социальных функциях25. При этом собственно консоль не была показана публике, а точных сроков выхода не называлось2526. Геймпад был представлен прессе на конференции Game Developers Conference в марте 2013 года27, хотя фотографии геймпадов, поставлявшихся вместе с девкитами для разработчиков, появлялись в сети и ранее28. Внешний вид консоли был показана публике в июне 2013 года на выставке Electronic Entertainment Expo 2013 в Лос-Анджелесе29. На этой же выставке была оглашена цена — 399 долларов в США, 349 фунтов в Великобритании и 399 евро в остальной Европе, что было меньше, чем у конкурирующей консоли Xbox One, и заметно меньше, чем у PlayStation 3 во время её выхода3031. Рекомендуемая стоимость консоли для России составляла 17 990 рублей32. Компания подчеркнула, что не будет накладывать каких-либо ограничений на распространение и использование уже купленных игр для консоли, какие-либо региональные ограничения33 или требовать обязательного подключения к Интернет34. За неделю до начала продаж PlayStation 4 компания Sony опубликовала видео, показывающее содержимое коробки с приставкой, и видео, показывающее строение приставки, — Ясухиро Оотори (англ. Yasuhiro Ootori), директор департамента инжениринга Sony, собственноручно разобрал консоль, продемонстрировав её компоненты3536. 7 ноября 2013 года Sony публикует список цифровых сервисов, поддерживаемых консолью с первого дня запуска (действительно на территории США): Amazon Instant Video, Crackle, EPIX, Hulu Plus, NBA Game Time, Netflix, NHL GameCenter LIVE, Redbox Instant by Verizon, VUDU, YuppTV37. Приобретение Gaikai В конце мая 2012 года появилась информация о том, что Sony рассматривает возможность покупки компании OnLive или Gaikai, которые являются ведущими компаниями по предоставлению облачных игр38. Стоит заметить, что руководитель по выпуску продуктов в Gaikai Нани Ривс (англ. Nanea Reeves) в январе 2012 года заявил, что не у всех сейчас существующих производителей консолей будет приставка следующего поколения, и пообещал больше подробностей на выставке E3 201239. 31 мая 2012 года Gaikai начала рассылать приглашения на презентацию, обозначая её предмет как что-то, что потенциально изменит будущее видео игр, консолей и как люди играют в игры40. Одновременно с этим появились слухи, которые логически связали с информацией о возможном приобретении OnLive или Gaikai: Sony допускает, что следующая консоль будет поддерживать только загружаемые игры и привода для оптических дисков в ней не будет4142, а приобретение компании с огромным опытом в облачных технологиях для игр позволит осуществить обратную совместимость со старыми играми для прошлых консолей от Sony43. Руководящие же представители компании заявляли, что поддержка розничного рынка для распространения игр для консолей следующего поколения является обязательным44. В итоге «большим анонсом», о котором говорили Gaikai, оказалось сотрудничество с Machinima.com: Gaikai будет хранить видео, подготавливаемые ресурсом, на своей платформе, ресурс, видимо, больше не будет использовать для своих нужд YouTube45. Руководитель же Gaikai Дейв Перри (англ. Dave Perry) опроверг слухи о приобретении своей компании Sony и об облачных играх для приставки этой компании, заявив: «Я встречался с представителями большой тройки с самого начала и хочу вам сказать, что они слушают и хотят понимать, что происходит в нашей сфере. Честно, я не могу представить консоль будущего без облачных технологий. Они могут откладывать их внедрение сколько угодно долго, но без этого никуда. Думаю, что у всех трёх появится облако»46. Развитие истории отношений Sony и Gaikai получила в начале июля 2012 года, когда официально объявлено — игровое подразделение компании Sony приобрела Gaikai за 380 млн долларов США47. До этого в конце июня того же года стало известно, что Gaikai хочет перестать быть частной компанией и стать подразделением какой-нибудь более крупной структуры, планируя выручить порядка 500 млн долларов США за продажу48, что возможно связано с вялым притоком инвестиций — с 2010 года в компанию было инвестировано всего 45 млн долларов США49. Sony же называет это приобретение «инвестицией в будущее», так как Интернет всё ещё недостаточно быстр даже в самых развитых регионах. Подтверждено, что уже ведётся какая-то работа в направлении использования сервисов Gaikai в консоли Playstation50 (хотя спецификация другого «железа» от Sony всё ещё предполагает интеграцию с сервисами Onlive51). Дейв Перри (англ. Dave Perry) же считает, что облачные технологии дают возможность большим компаниям, которые не заняты в игровом бизнесе, приобщиться к успеху больших игр, таких, например, как игры серии Call of Duty52. Отдельно Перри отметил смещение акцентов в сторону развития консольного направления в облачных технологиях, которые до этого концентрировались на работе с PCплатформой, избегая взаимодействия с приставочным миром53. О приобретении GaiKai положительно отозвался представитель OnLive, заявив, что данная сделка показывает, что облачные технологии (и облачные игры в частности) признаются крупными игроками и открывают большие возможности для компаний, использующих и разрабатывающих их54. 7 января 2014 года Sony официально анонсирует сервис PlayStation Now, который позволит в первой своей версии играть в игры, предназначенные для PS3, на консоли PS4, а позже — и на PS Vita, телевизорах Bravia 2014 года выпуска, а позже и на другие устройства, производителями которых является не только Sony55. Платформа PlayStation Now построена на основе технологий Gaikai. Сервис будет запущен в бета-версии для пользователей США в январе-феврале 2014 года, полноценный же запуск запланирован на лето 2014 года56. Технология впервые продемонстрирована в действии на выставке CES 2014, из облака можно было поиграть в игры The Last of Us, God of War: Ascension, Beyond: Two Souls и Puppeteer (игры воспроизводились специальным телевизором Bravia без использования консоли). Хоть технология и находилась на стадии разработки у журналистов остались только положительные впечатления: минимальный лаг, такая же графика, как на PS3, отсутствие дополнительных компонентов (не было консоли)57. Сама же Sony говорит, что новая платформа поможет создателям хороших игр быть более успешными58, но она не заменит модель, по которой работает компания, а расширит её, так как её основа — предоставление контента, который пользуется популярностью, то есть — расширение аудитории пользователей с разными устройствами (не только от Sony)59. Некоторые же аналитики посчитали, что платформа PlayStation Now не имеет большого будущего, так как издателям невыгодно распространять через неё свои новые игры — это ударит по продажам этих игр на физических носителях и их цифровых версиях. Существует мнение, что издатели будут готовы отдавать в PlayStation Now только старый контент (от 2 лет и старше), основные продажи которого уже осуществлены60. Так же было высказано сомнение, что Sony может позволить себе платить за доступность нового контента столько, сколько хотят получать издатели, — это слишком дорого для компании в её текущем состоянии61. Сообщалось, что анонс сервиса PlayStation Nowобрушил стоимость акций сети магазинов по продаже игр GameStop на 9 %62. Дизайн Дизайн консоли PlayStation 4 не был продемонстрирован на официальной презентации, был показан только новый контроллер DualShock 4. Решение отказаться от демонстрации внешнего вида PlayStation 4 президент Sony Worldwide Studios объяснил тем, что компания хотела обратить внимание публики на ключевые нововведения, предлагаемые Sony, — новый контроллер и кнопка Share, а внешний вид консоли показать позже, чтобы никто не заскучал, ожидая её поступления в продажу63 (там же он отметил, что сам не видел вживую PS4, а DualShock 4 увидел за день до официальной презентации64). Другой представитель компании заявил, что внешний вид вообще не так важен, важно то, какие задачи консоль может решать65. Впервые же консоль была показана летом 2013 года в ходе выставки E330. До официальной презентации внешнего вида консоли на E3 2013 даже главный архитектор консоли Марк Серни (англ. Mark Cerny) не знал, как выглядит PlayStation 466, а после презентации был запущен сайт, на котором виртуальную модель приставки и геймпада можно рассмотреть со всех сторон67. DualShock 4 Дизайнером внешнего вида PlayStation 4 является Тэцу Сумии (англ. Tetsu Sumii) и его команда UX Platform Design Group. Тэцу говорит, что когда команда начала работать над дизайном консоли, они не думали о какой-то конкретной форме, а размышляли в направлении формирования нового видения бренда. Первый концепт, например, был совершенно не похож на то, что получилось в итоге, но концепт (вызывающий дизайн, острые линии, внешняя простота объекта) сохранился от первого концепта до финального варианта. Этот подход позволил дизайнерам выполнить ещё одну задачу, которую Тэцу поставил перед собой, — консоль должна выглядеть одинаково красиво с любой стороны. Но и это было не всё, что нужно было учесть. Формирование внешнего вида PlayStation 4 проходило с учитыванием окружения, с которым консоли предполагается взаимодействовать: DualShock 4, зарядная станция для этого контроллера, беспроводная гарнитура, вертикальная подставка, PS Vita. Новая приставка должна дать сигнал, что компания смотрит в будущее. И под компанией подразумевается не только Sony Computer Entertainment, а Sony в целом, для которой бренд PlayStation очень важен68. И игровые ресурсы, и пользователи, получившие свои консоли, крайне положительно встретили новый дизайн приставки, отмечая его новизну и современность69. Известный же ресурс IFixIt отметил продуманность внутреннего дизайна, позволяющего даже не совсем опытному пользователю легко произвести нехитрые операции, например, замену жёсткого диска70. Интересно, что дизайнеры оригинального XBox тоже в основном положительно оценили дизайн консоли. По их мнению внешний вид PS4 отдаёт дань лучшей консоли современности — PlayStation 2, а материалы, из которых выполнен корпус, говорит о том, что компания серьёзно нацелена на возвращение к своим игровым истокам. Продуманность внешнего вида позволяет консоли одинаково красиво и привлекательно выглядеть как в горизонтальном, так и в вертикальном положении. Простой с первого взгляда дизайн при внимательном рассмотрении показывает огромное внимание к деталям, которое уделили создатели консоли при проектировании PlayStation 4. Но не обошлось и без замечаний, например, местоположение привода для оптических дисков вызывает опасение, что случайно может быть нажата кнопка отключения консоли. Выбранная форма консоли (прямые поверхности по бокам и скошенные спереди и сзади) хоть и выглядит энергично и интересно может негативно сказаться на общем внешнем виде развлекательного центра, компоненты которого обычно состоят из прямоугольных объектов. Положительно был оценён и обновлённый DualShock, но бросающаяся в глаза разница в дизайне консоли и контроллера оценена негативно: тут не только разница между остроконечными формами приставки и скруглёнными поверхностями геймпада, но и появление нового цвета (на геймпаде появляется серый цвет, который нигде на консоли не используется). Отдельно отмечено, что теперь новый контроллер внешне не напоминает классический и уже ставший иконой DualShock, что плохо, ведь именно контроллер по мнению оценивающих дизайнеров и сейчас, и в будущем, когда консоли будут полностью находиться в «облаке», будет олицетворять приставку и бренд71. Дизайн Play Station 4 slim, вышедшей в сентябре 2016 года, внешне сильно отличается от первоначальной версии приставки (но в плане производительности и аппаратных характеристик полностью идентична ей). Сама консоль стала легче и меньше по размерам, уменьшено её энергопотребление и производимый шум. Обновлённая приставка также отличается двумя портами USB 3.1 против USB 3.0 в оригинальной PlayStation 4, поддерживает протоколы Wi-Fi a/b/g/n/ac и поддержкой Bluetooth 4.0 (против Wi-Fi b/g/n и Bluetooth 2.1 в изначальной версии). Cенсорные кнопки управления на консоли были заменены механическими. Технические характеристики Архитектура PlayStation 4 близка к используемой в персональных компьютерах72. Такое решение позволило упростить и удешевить разработку игр для этой платформы7374. В первой половине 2012 года начинают появляться неподтверждённые данные о технических характеристиках PlayStation 475. В руки профильных ресурсов даже попали внутренние документы, предназначенные для разработчиков под PlayStation 4767778. Данные, официально озвученные представителями Sony, о PlayStation 4 носят более общий характер79: * 8-ядерный центральный процессор AMD Jaguar/Kabini x86-64 (базовая тактовая частота 1,6 ГГц, у PS4 Pro 2,1 ГГц) * GPU — приблизительный аналог Radeon HD7850/7870 с 18 (36 у PS4 Pro) вычислительным блоками (1152 скалярных процессора); * ОЗУ — 8 Гб GDDR5 (5500 МГц) (имеет дополнительные 256 Мб памяти DDR3). Пропускная способность GDDR5 — 176 Гб/с (218 Гб/с у PS4 Pro)80 * встроенный жёсткий диск объёмом 500 Гб (пользователю доступно 408 Гб81), который пользователь при желании может поменять на другой с большим объёмом8283 (подтверждено, что в PS4можно установить и SSD84); * 6-скоростной Blu-Ray и 8-скоростной DVD привод; (CD лазер числится по официальной документации, но не используется) * USB (3.0 fat) (3,1 slim & pro) * Порт расширения * Ethernet (10BASE-T, 100BASE-TX, 1000BASE-T), 802.11 b/g/n (все PS4), a/ac (Slim и Pro); * Wi-Fi (2,4 ГГц original PS4, 2,4/5 ГГц Slim и Pro); * Bluetooth (original PS4 2.1 EDR) (slim PS4 4.0 EDR) (pro PS4 4.0 LE) * HDMI * S/PDIF аудиовыход (отсутствует в версии Slim); * Разрешение PS4 & PS4 Slim — 1920×1080p (60 Hz) + High Dynamic Range Imaging. (В приложении Playmemories online имеется поддержка 3840×2160p 30 Hz во всех ревизиях) * Разрешение PS4 Pro — 1920×1080p (60 Hz) или 3840×2160p (60 Hz) + High Dynamic Range Imaging. * контроллер DualShock 4 с тачпадом, гироскопом, акселерометром, вибрацией, подсветкой (без возможности отключения подсветки85, но позже добавлена возможность её приглушить86), моно-спикером (работу можно отключить87. Эта особенность связана с тем, что контроллер проектировался с учётом того, что рано или поздно Sony выпустит шлем виртуальной реальностиPlayStation VR, который будет использовать данный индикатор для ориентации в пространстве88), микро-''USB'' порт, вход для наушников, порт расширения8990. Контроллер поддерживает выполнение основных операций в ОС Windows91 и Mac OS X92, поддерживает работу с PlayStation 393 и Xbox 36094. Sony отказалась от использования аналоговых кнопок в DualShock 4, так как их поддержка реализовывалась слишком небольшим количеством разработчиков. В новом контроллере кнопки становятся цифровыми, то есть существует два значения для кнопки: «нажата» и «не нажата». Джойстики же остаются аналоговыми и поведение зависит от того, как быстро/сильно игрок отклонил тот или иной стик95. При разработке контроллера было создано более 20 различных прототипов96), причём ранние версии больше напоминали контроллер Xbox 36097. Для тестирования рассчитанной на детей игры Knack — одной из первых игр, доступных в день поступления консоли PS4 в продажу — была создана увеличенная версия геймпада DualShock 4, которая позволяет тестерам (взрослым людям) почувствовать, как оригинальный DualShock 4 будет «лежать» в руках ребёнка98. * моно-гарнитура, совместимая с DualShock 499. Старые беспроводные гарнитуры по умолчанию не будут поддерживать в PlayStation 4 функцию голосового чата (PS4 поддерживает до 8 игроков в одном чате100), после поступления консоли в продажу Sony планирует выпустить обновление прошивки приставки для доступности функций при использовании старых гарнитур, выпущенных для PlayStation 3101. Соответствующее обновление выпущено 3 февраля 2014 года102;Также с Улучшенными PlayStation 4 Slim и PlayStation 4 Pro обновили и DualShock 4. Новые DualShock 4оснастили дополнительным динамиком JBL Mini, и новой батареей, которая работает на 40 минут дольше. Что касается дизайна, новые DualShock 4 от старых отличает лишь светящаяся полоса с микродиодами CRTN 3 Micro на тачпаде. Наилучшим изменением по мнению критиков стало то, что в новых DualShock 4 все кнопки состоят из улучшенного пластика с добавлением частиц углепластика, которая не позволяет кнопками стираться, и скользить пальцам, во время использования. * камера PlayStation Camera, с двумя отдельными камерами разрешения 1280 x 800, 85 угол обзора, четырёхканальный набор микрофонов89, автоматическое отслеживание положения DualShock 4 в пространстве (DualShock 4 не является заменой PS Move103). Специализированное ПО для работы с новой камерой уже находится в разработке104. Камера будет поставляться в виде отдельного компонента за отдельную плату, что предположительно было сделано для того, чтобы суметь снизить начальную стоимость консоли и выгодно смотреться на фоне Xbox One, в начальный комплект которой камера уже включена105 (ближе к дате выхода консоли Sony сообщила о том, что первые владельцы будут мало заинтересованы во взаимодействии с консолью при помощи камеры, поэтому и было решено не добавлять её в поставку по умолчанию106). Изначально Sony не планировала в принципе поддерживать в новой консоли и возможность проигрывания аудио-CD и MP3-файлов107, но из-за реакции сообщества пообещала добавить эти функции в одном из следующих обновлений прошивки108. Себестоимость консоли PlayStation 4 оценивается в $381. Для сравнения, себестоимость консоли PlayStation 3 на момент начала её продаж оценивалась в $805109; Графический интерфейс программирования приложений (Graphics API) PlayStation 4 имеет два графических API: * GNM — абсолютный низкоуровневый API, позволяющий напрямую отсылать команды и данные такому оборудованию, как GPU. GNM используется для статических RAM буферов. Однако данный API не является уровнем драйвера. * GNMX — высокоуровневый wrapper API. Обёртка над GNM (как Managed DirectX является wrapper (обёрткой) над DirectX). Разработан для упрощения работы с низкоуровневым API. Главной особенностью является минимальная потеря эффективности перед GNM. Комплект средств разработки (Software development kit) для PlayStation 4 включает в себя низкоуровневую виртуальную машину LLVM и компилятор Clang Центральный и графический процессоры Сообщалось о смене производителя графического решения: в качестве нового поставщика фигурирует AMD110 (семейство Radeon с высокой тактовой частотой, поддержкой VRAM111, NativeOpenGL и Direct3D 11112), а не NVidia, на решении от которой работает PlayStation 3113. Такой чип теоретически позволит отображать видео в разрешении 4096x2160 (многими ставится под сомнение, но позже подкрепляется близкими к производителю источниками) и 3D-игры в качестве 1080p114. Утверждалось, что в PlayStation 4 компания отказалась от использования микропроцессора Cell115 в пользу процессора семейства AMD X64111. Подобное изменение связали с работой компании в направлении создания более открытой для разработчиков платформы116. По оценкам, производительность PlayStation 4 будет составлять 1.84 Терафлопс против 1.23 Терафлопс у Xbox One, что теоретически даёт преимущество в производительности в 33 %117 (при установке в решение 4-х двухъядерных процессоров77). По другим данным доступ на чтение к памяти PS4осуществляется на 40-50 % быстрее чем к памяти Xbox One, а АЛУ приставки от Sony на 50 % быстрее приставки от Microsoft118. В итоге в ходе официального анонса объявлено, что PlayStation 4 будет построена на основе решения от AMD — архитектуре Jaguar, основным отличием которой от уже существующих является размещение процессора и графического адаптера на одном чипе (APU), что положительно сказывается на скорости работы119. Партнёрство AMD с Sony и Microsoft в области поставки APU для консолей нового поколения (вдобавок к уже существующему партнёрству с Nintendo для Wii U)120 позволило компании AMD существенно поправить свои финансовые дела и выйти в «плюс» в третьем квартале 2013 года121 Незадолго до поступления консоли в продажу становится известно, что игры на PS4 работают в более высоком разрешении чем на Xbox One, что в теории должно позволить консоли от Sonyвыдавать более «красивую» картинку, но на деле в тех играх, которые были доступны до начала продаж, разница, если и заметна, то совсем небольшая. Основное достоинство новых консолей называется сокращение отставания в качестве графики между ПК и приставками, между же собой консоли, если и будут конкурировать, то спустя несколько лет, когда разработчики досконально разберутся с тонкостями создания кода под определённую платформу122. Оперативная память Первоначальные модели консоли использовали шестнадцать микросхем. 8Гб GDDR5 (256-разрядной GDDR5 (рабочая частота 5,5 ГГц) с пропускной способностью 176 Гб/с)123. Новая версия Sony PlayStation 4, анонсированная летом 2015 года, использует более плотные микросхемы памяти типа GDDR5, которые позволяют набрать искомый объём 8 ГБ всего восемью микросхемами вместо прежних шестнадцати. Кроме того, их напряжение питания снижено с 1.5 до 1.35 В, и это непосредственным образом влияет на уровень энергопотребления. Размеры материнской платы также удалось уменьшить в одном из направлений на 60 мм. Нововведения и дополнения Ниже приведены основные нововведения, особенности и дополнения, присутствующие в PlayStation 4 (часть из них продемонстрирована в ходе выставки E3 2013124): * отсутствие обратной совместимости с играми для PlayStation 3, но добавлена возможность играть в старые игры «из облака»125126. Однако уже в марте 2014 года появляется информация о том, что в связи с повышенным интересом со стороны игроков Sony тестирует возможность играть в игры PSOne, PS2 с рендером 1080 на консоли PS4, но пока ещё испытывает проблемы со считыванием дисков от старых консолей127128. * для PlayStation 4 полностью переделан ГИП (GUI), в котором было решено полностью отказаться от использования XrossMediaBar (первым знаком отказа от данной концепции было отсутствие XrossMediaBar уже в PS Vita)129; * Старые контроллеры Dualshock 3 и Sixaxis не поддерживаются PS4, даже при подключении через USB. PS4 также на старте не поддерживал беспроводные гарнитуры, которые были выпущены Sony для PS3, однако этот недостаток был исправлен в последующих обновлениях ПО.130; * доступность сервисов Gaikai: игры из «облака», наблюдение за игрой других игроков, возможность взять управление в игре, которая запущена на консоли друга, быстрый запуск игр/демо-версий, скачиваемых из PlayStation Store, осуществление управления с PS Vita и отображение игрового процесса на экране наладонной приставки. Официально замечено, что облачные сервисы необязательно будут доступны с первых дней поступления консоли в продажу131. Для своих игр разработчики смогут разделить игры на закачиваемые части, например, купив игру в PS Store игрок может выбрать для закачивания в первую очередь только ту часть, которая отвечает за мультиплеер, и начать играть, одиночная кампании же будет закачана приставкой в фоновом режиме132. Таким образом в некоторые игры можно будет начать играть спустя несколько десятков секунд после начала установки133; * социальные возможности: размещение данных о полученных трофеях в сети Facebook, Twitter134. * при помощи смартфона можно приобретать игры в PlayStation Store даже не находясь рядом с приставкой, закачка и установка будет проходить автоматически135. Приложение, устанавливаемое на смартфон, доступно в версии для iOS и Android (первые скриншоты были продемонстрированы в начале октября 2013 года, само приложение становится доступно для скачивания 13 ноября 2013 года136137). Также приложение может быть использовано в качестве второго экрана в некоторых играх138; * доступность всех игр, выходящих для консоли, в версии для скачивания (вариант приобретения игры на физическом носителе остаётся также в силе)139, что возможно потребует оплаты подписки (своего рода развитие уже существующей подписки PS Plus140). В качестве основного носителя компания всё ещё рассматривает Blu Ray141. В версии прошивки 1.70 (апрель 2014 года) для PS4 добавлена возможность предзагрузки цифровых версий игр из PSN до их поступления в продажу142, но первой игрой, которая поддерживает предзагрузку, будет игра Destiny143; * развит механизм работы и управления аккаунтами пользователей: Sony пытается уйти от понятия одна консоль = один аккаунт владельца, вводится новая схема работы с учётными записями под названием «одновременный вход нескольких пользователей» (англ. multi-user simultaneous logins), которая позволяет сразу нескольким пользователям использовать одну консоль для входа под своими аккаунтами, что достигается путём установления связи между контроллером и соответствующим аккаунтом, а контроллер в свою очередь присоединяется к приставке. Данная технология позволит играть нескольким игрокам на одной консоли и получать трофеи для каждого из аккаунтов (подтверждено в ходе выставки Game Developers Conference в марте 2013 года144). Так же с самого начала пользователям разрешат использовать свои реальные имя и фамилию в качестве идентификатора своего аккаунта145. Подвергся изменению и процесс использования купленной игры на разных консолях, по этому вопросу Sony отдельно публикует FAQ на своём сайте146; * создателям игр возможно разрешат публиковать исправления игр самостоятельно и без привлечения ресурсов тестирования Sony147. Позже становится известно, что компания разрешает независимым разработчикам самим выступать в качестве издателя: определять даты выхода своих игр, выпускать обновления. При желании и соответствующем качестве игры могут быть привлечены ресурсы Sony, например, реклама в блоге PlayStation148; * поддержка возможности продолжения игры на PS Vita является обязательной для всех разработчиков для PS4149, хотя для разработанных для PS4 игр поддержка уже осуществляется системой автоматически150 (бандл PS4 с PS Vita поступает в продажу 4 июля 2014 года151); * опубликованный за две недели до поступления консоли в продажу FAQ по PlayStation 4 предоставил больше деталей о возможностях консоли, например: отсутствие поддержки ультра-высоких разрешений для игр и возможность появления этой поддержки для изображений, поддержка 3D (но отсутствие поддерживающих технологию игр при запуске консоли), расширение списка друзей до 2000 (с некоторыми ограничениями данное нововведение было добавлено и на PS3152), опубликован полный список игр, которые будут доступны в день начала продаж приставки; * система трофеев изменилась, теперь у каждого трофея помимо его постоянного статуса (бронза, серебро, золото или платина) появился динамически меняющийся параметр — редкость (обычные, редкие, очень редкие и ультра-редкие). Значение параметра может и будет меняться со временем и зависит от того, сколько игроков уже имеют этот трофей153; * поддержка голосовых команд и система распознавания лица; * мощный видео-редактор для создания роликов с игровым процессом (выпущен в версии прошивки 1.70, 30 апреля 2014 года)154. За первые несколько недель с момента поступления приставки в продажу кнопку Share использовали более 6,5 млн раз155. К середине декабря эта цифра достигла значения в 10.9 млн.156. Похоже, что Sony не ожидала подобной популярности данной функции, поэтому в очередном обновлении прошивки PS4 в функции был добавлен редактор видео с более широкими возможностями по работе с видео, чем было представлено изначально157. Сетевые функции Консоль имеет возможность осуществлять вычисления в облаке, но использование этой возможности было решено сделать необязательным, чтобы избежать появления требования обязательного подключения к сети. Разработчики игр могут сами решать использовать облако или нет158) и необходимости находиться в том же регионе, на территории которого игра была приобретена<. Впервые в истории PlayStation многопользовательская игра становится платной (исключениями являются игры PlanetSide 2 и DC Universe Online159), только обладатели платной подписки PSN Plusполучают возможность играть по сети с другими игроками, у тех же, кто такой подпиской не обладает, остаётся возможность играть в одиночную кампанию. Существующие подписки PSN Plus будут распространяться на PS4 когда приставка поступит в продажу, то есть игрокам, которые уже обладают активной подпиской, не придётся платить дважды при смене консоли с PS3 на PS4160. Стоимость PSN Plus подписки для обладателей PS4 не изменится и останется на прежнем уровне для всех территорий. Доступ к видео сервисам не требует наличия PSN Plus подписки161, также PSN Plus не требуется для установки обновлений162 и записи/трансляции игрового процесса в Интернет163. Sony отдельно выпускает видео, в котором объясняются нововведения в подписке PSN Plus164. Необходимость введение платы за мультиплеер Sony объясняет тем, что сеть растёт (количество PS Plus подписчиков в частности) и развитие становится всё более расходной статьёй для компании165. PlayStation VR Основные статьи: PlayStation VR, Список игр для PlayStation VR PlayStation VR представляет собой систему виртуальной реальности, работающую как надстройка над PlayStation 4. На этапе разработки система была известна как Project Morpheus; компания Sony впервые представила её публике на конференции Game Developers Conference в 2014 году166167. Уже под названием PlayStation VR система официально поступила в продажу в октябре 2016 года, получив совместимость со всеми ревизиями и версиями PlayStation 4168. В комплект PlayStation VR входит гарнитура (шлем виртуальной реальности) со встроенным дисплеем, рассчитанным на разрешение 1080p, и процессорный модуль, предназначенный для обработки 3D-аудио и некоторых других функций, а также кабели для подключения к приставке и, при необходимости, внешнему экрану. Гарнитура оборудована светодиодами; во время работы системы подключённая к приставке камера отслеживает положение движение этих светодиодов и, как следствие, головы игрока. PlayStation VR также может использоваться совместно с чувствительными к движению контроллерами PlayStation Move169170. Скандал вокруг DRM Защита от повторного использования игр, купленных с рук171, что пока не подтверждено, но не проигнорировано индустрией172 (некоторые представители Sony, высказывая личное мнение, согласились, что подобная блокировка негативно скажется на репутации консоли173174). Обнаружение заявки Sony175 и Microsoft176 (компания эту информацию прокомментировать отказалась177) на получение патента на технологию, которую можно использовать для осуществления подобной защиты, привело к тому, что акции GameStop, одним из направлений бизнеса которой является перепродажа подержанных игр, упали на 5 % в первом случае178, и на 6 % во втором176. Представитель GameStop заявил, что по подсчётам 60 % игроков откажутся от покупки консоли нового поколения, если в них будет реализована блокировка уже использованных игр179. Другой обнаруженный патент Sony предполагает не запрет на использование подержанных игр, а увеличение времени загрузки, то есть играть в игру можно, но ожидание загрузки игры/уровня будет намного дольше180181. Сама же компания заявляет, что знает об ожиданиях игроков и индустрии от рынка подержанных игр, и примет правильное решение182. Отдельно сделан акцент на то, что компания никогда даже не рассматривала вариант обязательного наличия доступа в Интернет для своей новой консоли, что могло бы стать останавливающим фактором для многих игроков, которые не используют сетевые возможности приставки183184. На E3 2013 официально объявлено, что защиты от повторного использования игр со стороны PlayStation 4 не будет: игры можно дарить друзьям или давать им поиграть на время, перепродавать185, но компания не знает планов разработчиков, которые имеют возможность подобную защиту реализовывать в своих играх186. Также со стороны Sony нет ограничений на количество консолей, на которых игрок запускает свои цифровые копии игр, достаточно только зайти в PSN под своим аккаунтом187. Интересно, что в начале ноября 2013 года компания обновила EULA с пользователями консолей PS3, в обновлённой версии которой говорится, что игроки не могут передавать/дарить свои игры другим лицам188. Ёсида отдельной записью в своём журнале twitter объяснил, что данное обновление EULA не касается PS4 и всё, что обещала компания для игр новой приставки, остаётся в силе189. Выпуск Ближе к дате поступления консоли в продажу игровое сообщество стало склоняться к тому, что при запуске на консоли не будет особо большого количества интересных и эксклюзивных игр190, так как Driveclub и Watch Dogs был отложен на 2014 год191192193. Опубликованный список игр, которые будут доступны в день поступления консоли в продажу, не впечатлили некоторые игровые издания194. Но в общем от новой консоли ожидается качественный сдвиг в области многопользовательской составляющей игр, так как именно она наиболее востребована игроками: более удобные контроллеры для долгих игровых сеансов, более интересный геймплей за счёт взаимодействия с дополнительными устройствами (PS Vita, iPhone, iPad), поддержка выделенных серверов, возможное появление игр только с мультиплеером, расширенные списки друзей, социальные функции прямо в консоли (просмотр чужих игр, возможность записи и размещения в сети собственных видео с игровым процессом), появление бесплатных игр195. Отдельно выделяется новое «нецелевое» использование игровых приставок, например, для просмотра различных шоу, сериалов и фильмов. По собранным данным 60 % обладателей консолей используют их для просмотра онлайн видео содержимого и практически не используют физические носители. Это направление называется ещё одним перспективным аспектом, на котором создатели консолей могут сыграть и приобрести новых клиентов196. Продажи Компания Sony заявляла, что уроки из прошлого запуска PlayStation 3 были получены, и в этот раз консоль нацелена на широкого потребителя, которому не придётся копить деньги для приобретения PlayStation 4197, одновременно с этим компания ожидает уже с первого дня продаж новой консоли получать прибыль, а не торговать в убыток, как это было с PlayStation 3198199. Ожидалось, что Sony планирует начать продажи в 2013 году на территории США, Японии200201 и в Европе202203204. В опубликованном 21 августа 2013 года пресс-релизе Sony объявлено, что продажи PlayStation 4 стартуют 15 ноября 2013 года в США и Канаде, и 29 ноября 2013 года — в странах Европы и Латинской Америки. В числе стран, где продажи начинаются 29 ноября, упомянута и Россия205. Старт продаж новой консоли на территории Японии, как и было запланировано, и несмотря на негативную реакцию со стороны геймеров на поздний запуск консоли в домашнем регионе206, пришёлся на 22 февраля 2014 года (анонс сделан компанией в начале сентября 2013 года)205. Консоль в Японии пользуется стабильным спросом, но не таким, как хотелось бы Sony, компания связывает невысокие цифры продаж с отсутствием продуктов от японских игровых студий и издателей, и выражает уверенность, что данная ситуация временная207. На территории США и Канады некоторое время после запуска продаж PS4 купившие приставку получат три ваучера: на $10, которые можно потратить в PSN, бесплатный месяц подписки PS Plus и месячный пробный период подписки на сервис Music Unlimited208. В середине марта 2013 года представитель GameStop заявил, что у компании уже имеется порядка 0.6 млн клиентов на территории США, заинтересованных в приобретении новой консоли Sony209, но компания имеет высокие ожидания и от тогда ещё неанонсированной консоли от Microsoft210. GameStop абсолютно уверены, что PS4 поступит в продажу по всему миру до конца 2013 года211 и со старта продаж будет очень и очень хорошо продаваться212. Аналитики высоко оценивают потенциал консолей нового поколения, предсказывая цифру общего количества проданных консолей к концу 2014 года в 11 млн, а к концу 2017 — в 50 млн213. Стоит заметить, что объёмы предзаказов на территории Великобритании на консоль Xbox One в некоторых розничных сетях и онлайн магазинах выше чем на PlayStation 4214215. Некоторые аналитики озвучили мнение, что интерес к новым консолям на территории США ниже, чем он мог бы быть. Одной из причин называется недоступность очень ожидаемых игр на новых платформах, например, GTA V216, но не все склонны разделять это мнение217. Некоторые игры, выходящие в версиях для новых консолей, вообще могут не являться «продающим» фактором, так, например, разработчик Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag считает, что игра должна быть визуально одинаковой на любой платформе, поэтому в этой игре разница в графике практически не будет заметна (различия есть только в текстурах)218. Другие же разработчики, наоборот, считают, что надо изначально использовать всю мощь нового железа и для новых приставок постараться получить наиболее красивую «картинку», так, например, считает студия DICE, выпустившая Battlefield 4219. В то же время в первой половине июля 2013 года GameStop прекращает принимать предзаказы на PlayStation 4 (хотя раньше была информация, что Sony уверена, что сможет удовлетворить любой спрос клиентов сети220), так как из-за высокого спроса на приставку сеть больше не может гарантировать выполнение заказа в день начала продаж221. Такая же ситуация наблюдается и в Англии с заказами с Amazon222. Несколькими днями позже по той же причине приём предзаказов остановил и онлайн магазин Amazon223. На вторую половину июля 2013 года объём размещённых предзаказов на консоли нового поколения в два раза превышал объём предзаказов на консоли прошлого поколения, когда они были анонсированы224225. В середине сентября 2013 года аналитики опубликовали новый прогноз продаж новых консолей: к 2018 году PlayStation 4 будет продана в количестве 36 млн консолей, а Xbox One — 30 млн. Общее же количество владельцев консолей нового поколения должно сократиться на 20 % по сравнению с консолями предыдущего, так как на рынке появилось множество более дешёвых альтернатив226 (хотя некоторые в индустрии наоборот ожидают большого роста количества консолей нового поколения227). К концу Рождественских праздников и каникул в Англии прогнозируемый объём продаж PS4 — 1.8 млн реализованных консолей228, но в некоторых розничных сетях страны спрос на Xbox One выше, чем на PlayStation 4229. Прогноз для США на тот же временной промежуток — до 2 млн проданных консолей230. Глобальный прогноз до конца 2017 года: 49 млн проданных консолей по всему миру231. Прогноз на 2014 фискальный год от Electronic Arts составляет 10 млн реализованных консолей (PS4 и Xbox One вместе) и скорое падение цен на эти консоли (в течение двух-трёх лет после поступления их в продажу)232. Согласно анализу, проведённому фирмой IHS, себестоимость консоли PS4 в 2013 году оценивалась в 381 доллар. Для сравнения себестоимость консоли PS3 на момент начала её продаж оценивалась в 805 долларов233. 10 июня 2013 года на выставке E3 2013 объявлена официальная стоимость консоли: 399 долларов в США, 399 евро в Европе и 349 фунтов стерлингов в Великобритании30 (консоль становится доступна для предзаказа в тот же день31 и сразу же показала востребованность со стороны покупателей234), дата выхода — Рождественские каникулы, без уточнения точного числа поступления консоли в продажу29. Заявленный жизненный цикл консоли — 10 лет235 (такой же жизненный цикл заявляет для Xbox One и Microsoft236). Аналитики считают, что более низкая стоимость консоли от Sony по сравнению с ценой XBox One от Microsoft будет одним из решающих факторов, определяющих выбор покупателя237 (другим важным фактором названа линейка игр, подготавливаемая к дате запуска консоли. По мнению специалистов у Sony эта линейка более сильная238), так как после провальной презентации Xbox One на E3 2013 Microsoft быстро отказалась от своих планов по внедрению в свою новую консоль DRM239. Sony же заявила, что установленная стоимость консоли PS4 никак не связана со стоимостью Xbox One, то есть компания изначально стремилась к низкой стоимости приставки для конечных покупателей240. Стоимость консоли в Аргентине составляет порядка 1100$241. После выхода PS4 Sony ожидает, что PS3 будет неплохо продаваться в течение нескольких следующих лет, так как разница в цене, расширение рынка распространения должны сыграть положительную роль в формировании потребительского спроса242. Цена же PS4 в Бразилии, которая поступит в продажу в этой стране 29 ноября 2013 года, составит в пересчёте на доллары США порядка $1800243, что не нравится и самой компании, но такая цена обусловлена высокими налогами, которые в общей сложности составляют около 63 % от стоимости приставки в рознице244. Стоимость консоли в Южной Корее при пересчёте на доллары США составит $500. Консоль поступит в продажу в этой стране 17 декабря 2013 года245. В этот же день PS4 поступает в продажу в Гонконге, стоимость консоли в пересчёте на доллары США составит $463246. 20 декабря 2013 года — в Малайзии247. 6 января 2014 года — в Индии248. После анонса консолей на E3 Amazon объявил о гигантском росте количества предзаказов на новые консоли, темп размещения заказов превысил показатель 2500 консолей в минуту249250. Sonyже заявляет, что положительный приём пользователями новой консоли — результат многих лет работы компании над тем, чтобы получить понимание того, что игроки действительно ожидают от игровой платформы, и умение обернуться назад, признать свои прошлые ошибки, сделать соответствующие выводы и больше их не повторять251. Примерно за месяц до поступления консоли в продажу объём размещённых в США предзаказов на PlayStation 4 оценивался в 1.5 млн консолей252. Некоторые ретейлеры для новых предзаказов уже не могут гарантировать поставку в день официального начала продаж253, а некоторые сразу заявляют, что все новые предзаказы будут выполнены только в 2014 году254. В начале октября 2013 года другая фирма, специализирующаяся на анализе индустрии информационных технологий, предсказала, что PlayStation 4 в плане продаж будет более успешной чем Xbox One, так как более низкая стоимость и ряд других факторов делает новую приставку от Sony более привлекательной255256. Одним из таких факторов называется официальное снятие запрета на продажу консолей в Китае, объявленное в конце сентября 2013 года и которое должно вступить в силу в течение ближайших трёх лет257 (тематика разрешённых к распространению на территории Китая игр будет регулироваться правительством страны258). Каз Хирай подтверждает, что компания работает над запуском PlayStation 4 на территории Китая, первым шагом будет развёртывание сети/сетей розничных магазинов для продажи и поддержки консоли от Sony259260. Изначально старт продаж был запланирован на 11 января 2015 года, но в последний момент Sony сдвигает дату на неопределённое время. Считается, что одной из причин являются переговоры с правительством страны из-за того, что компания изначально предполагала поставлять на рынок консоли, которые не закреплены за регионом, что позволит пользователям играть в игры, которые запрещены для распространения на территории Китая261. Стоит заметить, что консоль от Microsoft уже поступила в продаже в Китае в сентябре 2014 года262. Сдвиг даты выпуска некоторых ожидаемых игр, которые раньше были заявлены как игры, поступающие в продажу одновременно с запуском новых консолей: Driveclub, Watch Dogs, заставили некоторые розничные сети отменять заказы бандлов приставки с этими играми, что может незначительно сказаться на цифрах продаж в первое время190192263. В целом аналитики склонны считать, что успех консолей нового поколения в основном зависит именно от игр (от их качества, а не конечной стоимости для покупателей264), доступных на той или иной платформе (включая эксклюзивы), а не от технических характеристик приставок и картинки, которую они способны выдавать265. Это говорит о том, что победитель среди новых консолей будет определён не сразу, а спустя какой-то продолжительные отрезок времени266. Сама Sony оценивает свой потенциал так: 3 млн проданных по всему миру консолей до конца 2013 года (на 28 декабря 2013 года было продано 4.2 млн консолей267), 5 млн консолей до конца марта 2014 года268 (в середине апреля 2014 было продано 7 млн консолей269). Общий потенциал на 2014 год оценивается аналитиками в 12 млн проданных консолей270. В общем компания планирует продать большее количество PS4 чем PS3 (на конец осени 2013 года: 80 млн консолей271) за цикл жизни консоли272. В мае 2014 года Каз Хирай сообщил, что ожидает от PS4 лучших показателей продаж за жизненный цикл чем были для PS2 (продано 155 млн консолей за 13 лет жизни приставки)273. К 2020 году аналитики ожидают, что общее количество проданных консолей PS4 и XB1 достигнет числа в 100 млн274. Доставка контроллеров DualShock 4, заказанных отдельно от консоли, начинаются раньше даты релиза консоли (первые отчёты зафиксированы 27 октября 2013 года)275. Продажи 15 ноября 2013 года консоль PlayStation 4 поступила в продажу на территории США, с 25 играми в списке доступных на дату начала продаж276. Компания считает эту стартовую линейку самой сильной, которая когда либо была у приставок Sony при запуске277, и обещает постоянное пополнение каталога игр для новой консоли278. В день начала продаж на территории США от пользователей начали поступать сообщения о том, что полученные ими консоли корректно включаются, но не передают видеосигнал на телевизор279280281282283. Sony официально признаёт проблему, но утверждает, что она наблюдается только 0,4 % пользователей новых консолей284, что соответствует ожиданиям компании285 (позже оценка подвергает пересмотру в сторону увеличения, компания сообщает, что проблемы с консолью наблюдаются менее чем у 1 % пользователей286). На ресурсе Amazonпорядка 33 % купивших консоль сообщают о невозможности её использования: приставка либо сразу же не работает, либо перестаёт работать после установки обновления287. По неподтверждённым данным брак консолей является саботажем со стороны сборщиков Foxconn, которые таким образом отомстили за плохие трудовые условия, в которых им пришлось работать288. Но в общем индустрия не склонна верить подобным слухам289. Проблему, проявившуюся при запуске продаж консоли, пользователи уже назвали «Голубой огонь смерти», так как выражается она в мигающем голубом светодиоде на панели консоли. Практически сразу же Sony опубликовала рекомендации для пользователей, столкнувшихся с описанной проблемой290. Игры, поступившие в продажу вместе с PS4, и игра Knack в частности, получили смешанные оценки291 (хотя флагманы запуска консоли: Killzone: Shadow Fall и Resogun были оценены явно намного выше среднего292293), на что Ёсида сообщил, что лично сам играет во все эти игры и считает их очень интересными, нужно только потратить на них больше времени, поиграть подольше, чтобы понять, что на самом деле в них происходит. В качестве возможной причины таких оценок он назвал то, что сейчас выходит много игр и ресурсы, которые занимаются выставлением оценок, тратят меньше времени на погружение в игру и выносят вердикты слишком быстро294. Сама же консоль была встречена журналистами позитивно: особенно отметили возможность использования PS Vita в качестве второго экрана295, отзывчивость меню, красоту игр и, как небольшой недостаток, из-за смещения фокуса в PS4 именно на игры, — отсутствие множества игр, которые можно использовать на консоли, и отключение некоторых функций, которые пользователями использовались, например, для прослушивания музыки и просмотра видео296297298299300301302303304305. За первые 24 часа продаж на территории США компанией Sony было продано больше 1 млн консолей306. Европейский запуск в консоли на территории Великобритании за первые 48 часов было продано около 250 000 консолей на общую сумму £87 млн307. Начало продаж в Европе по оценке Sony также прошло успешно — консоль пользуется огромным спросом среди покупателей308. 22 ноября 2013 года GameStop сообщила, что успешно распродала всю свою квоту консолей PS4 и имеет ещё 2,4 млн покупателей, ожидающих поступления новых партий приставок в продажу309. Sony работает над производством новых консолей и по своим оценкам, например, в Австралии сможет удовлетворить спрос только к февралю 2014 года310. За первые две недели на всех территориях, на которых консоль официально поступила в продажу, Sony реализовала больше 2,1 млн приставок. Эта цифра отображает именно консоли, которые были приобретены конечными покупателями, а не поставлены производителем в магазины311. Аналитики ожидали показатели продаж для новых консолей примерно на одном уровне как по состоянию на конец 2013 года, так и на конец первого квартала 2014 года312. Хотя именно показатели продаж PS4 аналитики считают самым успешным запуском в истории игровых консолей313. В середине февраля 2014 года представитель компании Sony заявляет, что спрос на новые консоли всё ещё не удовлетворён полностью, и производство работает на тех, кто уже предзаказал консоль. В это же время становится известно, что на территории США в январе 2014 года консолей от Sony было продано в два раза больше чем консолей ближайшего конкурента314. В феврале на территории США PS4 продолжает лидировать по количеству проданных приставок по сравнению с Xbox One, но в этот месяц разрыв сокращается (287 000 проданных PS4 против 258 000 Xbox One)315. Стоит заметить, Sony призналась, что не ожидала такого большого спроса на PlayStation Camera, ко второй половине марта было продано больше 900 000 камер316. Эксклюзивные для консоли игры также помогают повышать продажи. Так, например, выход игры Infamous: Second Son, позволил повысить уровень продаж консолей PS4 на 106 %317 (для приставки Xbox One такой игрой стала Titanfall318). Обновление прогноза о доступности консоли для покупателей было сделано в конце марта 2014, когда представитель компании заявил, что в компания сможет полностью удовлетворить спрос на PS4 только к лету 2014 года319. К середине апреля 2014 года Sony реализовала более 7 млн консолей PlayStation 4269. И больше половины обладателей новой консоли являются подписчиками PS Plus320. На начало июля 2014 года было продано более 100 млн приставок PS4, PS3 и PS Vita321. В середине июля 2014 года было объявлено, что на территории США PS4 на протяжении 6 месяцев подряд опережает по продажам XBox One (даже после официального снижения цены на последнюю на 100 долларов)322. В конце июля 2014 года PS4 опережала X1 по продажам в отношении 3:1, что положительно сказывалось на финансовых показателях игрового подразделения Sony — рост продаж на 96 %323324. В первой половине августа 2014 года Sony объявила, что на текущий момент продано 10 млн консолей325 и этот показатель намного лучше того, что ожидали в компании. А Ёсида даже признался, что в самой компании до сих пор до конца не понимают откуда взялся такой высокий спрос326. Исследование же Nielsen показывают, что большая часть покупателей консоли PS4 (порядка 33 % от общего количества пользователей PS4) никогда раньше не имели приставок от Sony, то есть раньше владели либо Xbox, либо Nintendo. Таким образом на протяжении 9 месяцев подряд показатели продаж консолей нового поколения Sony лучше показателей Microsoft327. Успех Sony аналитики связывали с тем, что больше внимания компания уделила цифровым релизам и поддержкой независимых студий, эксклюзивам платформы, упрощением архитектуры своей новой консоли, умеренной стоимостью приставки, хорошей подготовкой к запуску (на конец августа PS4 доступна для покупки на всех крупных рынках, а X1 до сих пор нет в Японии и в большей части Европы. Другим показателем, который сыграл для Sony положительную роль, стала странная политика Microsoft, которая для своей консоли сосредоточилась на развитии продаж на территории Северной Америки, уделяя намного меньше внимания другим территориям. И даже на родном для себя рынке Microsoft проигрывает Sony потому, что установленный изначально высокий ценник на X1 и планы сильно ограничить рынок подержанных игр отпугнул покупателей, заставив перейти игроков на PS4 и подтягивать на новую платформу своих друзей, так как мультиплеер со знакомыми на одной платформе зачастую определяет выбор среднего геймера, и Sony удалось показать, что в этот раз компанию волнует именно геймер328329. В октябре 2014 года Sony снова опередила Microsoft по количеству проданных консолей нового поколения, и только в ноябре за счёт существенного снижения стоимости консоли для конечного пользователя Microsoft удалось опередить Sony по продажам приставок. Подводя же итог 2014 года компания NPD опубликовала отчёт о продажах: на территории США самой продаваемой консолью года стала PS4, суммарные продажи консолей нового поколения опередили по показателям продажи консолей прошлого поколения за тот же промежуток времени при их запуске330331332. 4 января 2015 года в ходе выставки CES 2015 представитель Sony объявил, что по всему миру продано 18,5 млн консолей PlayStation 4333. В начале ноября 2015 года представителем компании Sony Майклом Денни было объявлено, что продажи консоли превысили отметку в 25 миллионов проданных игровых приставок334. Коллекционные издания приставок Для Японии эксклюзивно выпущены коллекционные версии приставки PS4: в стилистике мультфильма Холодное сердце335, белая PS4 в стилистике игры Destiny (позже будет доступна для покупки только консоль, без игры)336, в стилистике игры The Last of Us337, серебряная версия для игры Dragon Quest Heroes338. В начале декабря 2014 года в честь 20-летия приставки PlayStation анонсирована специальная версия консоли PlayStation 4, выполненная в цветах классической приставки. Всего будет произведено и продано 12 300 таких консолей339; Игры См. также: Список игр на PlayStation 4 Игры для PlayStation 4 распространяются как в виде физических копий на оптических носителях Blu-ray Disc, так и средствами цифровой дистрибуции через сервис PlayStation Store340. PlayStation 4 не предусматривает региональной блокировки игр, так что игру, приобретённую в одном регионе, можно запускать на консоли из другого региона341, и игрок может воспользоваться своей учётной записью и цифровой библиотекой приобретённых игр через любую консоль, вне зависимости от того, в каком регионе она была куплена342. Все игры для PlayStation 4 требуют установки файлов игры на встроенный жёсткий диск; при этом в ряде случаев игру можно запустить до окончания процесса установки — как правило, игрок таким образом получает доступ к первым уровням игры12. PlayStation 4 не имеет обратной совместимости с консолями PlayStation предыдущих поколений — иначе говоря, игры для PlayStation 3 и предшествующих консолей нельзя запустить на PlayStation 4. Некоторые игры с PlayStation 2 доступны для консоли в цифровом виде через PlayStation Store, и некоторые игры с PlayStation 3 — через сервис PlayStation Now, однако речь не идёт об обратной совместимости — игрокам, уже владеющим этими играми для предыдущих консолей, лишь предлагается купить цифровую копию заново343. В 2015 году руководитель SCE Worldwide Studios Сюхэй Ёсида говорил: «Обратная совместимость — это сложно… если бы это было просто, мы бы это сделали»344. Sony планировала также переиздавать игры, которые раньше были эксклюзивами PS3 для своей новой консоли, так как больше половины пользователей PS4 никогда раньше не имели PS3, пропустили прошлое поколение консолей либо были владельцами консолей от Microsoft и/или Nintendo345) и не имели возможности поиграть в такие игры, как, например, игры серии Uncharted346. Ряд игр на консоли доступен по модели free-to-play; в 2014 году компания Sony сообщала, что совокупная выручка от этих игр увеличивается на 50 % каждый год347. Ещё одной новой и ранее нехарактерной для игровых консолей моделью распространения игр стал ранний доступ. В 2014 году вице-президент Sony Computer Entertainment America Адам Бойес говорил в интервью, что внутри компании идут «огромные» обсуждения этого подхода348. Первой игрой, распространяемой по этой модели, стала выпущенная в 2015 году игра Dungeon Defenders II (англ.)русск.349. Sony также сделала ряд шагов навстречу разработчикам инди-игр — если во времена PlayStation 3 каждая выпускаемая на платформе игра должна была проходить долгий и сложный процесс сертификации, для PlayStation 4 компания постаралась сделать систему самостоятельного издания игр как можно более простой и открытой350. На конец 2018 года самыми продаваемыми играми на консоли были Call of Duty: Black Ops 3, Call of Duty: WWII, FIFA 17, FIFA 18 и Grand Theft Auto V; эти же самые игры, а также бесплатная''Fortnite: Battle Royale'', лидировали по количеству игроков351. На 2019 год игры Grand Theft Auto V и Red Dead Redemption 2 имеют наиболее высокие оценки игровой прессы — для обеих средний балл по данным агрегатора Metacritic составлял 97/100352. Конкуренты Главными конкурентами PlayStation 4 выступали: * Приставка Xbox One от Microsoft (ранее известная под кодовым названием Durango353, официальная презентация которой состоялась 21 мая 2013 года354); * Wii U от Nintendo, официально анонсированная в июне 2011 года и выпущенная в ноябре 2012 года355 (хотя некоторые крупные издатели не считают Wii U консолью следующего поколения356). Также конкурентом является новая Nintendo Switch. Представители игровой индустрии также считают, что в ближайшие 4-5 лет к списку конкурентов добавятся Google, Apple, Roku, Comcast, которые заявят своими будущими решениями о том, что именно оно должно стать главным в игровой/развлекательной комнате357. В день начала продаж PS4 на официальной странице XBox в Facebook компания Microsoft и лично Larry Hryb (руководитель подразделения XBox) поздравили Sony с запуском358359. Спустя неделю, когда в продажу поступила XBox One, компанию Microsoft поздравил с запуском официальный twitter-аккаунт PlayStation и сам Ёсида в своём личном twitter360. Обновлённые версии В течение жизненного цикла PlayStation 4 выпускалось несколько версий консоли: в 2016 году на смену первоначальной версии, выпускавшейся с 2013 года, пришли две новые модели: PlayStation 4 Slim и PlayStation 4 Pro. PlayStation 4 Slim PlayStation 4 Slim. Модель PlayStation 4 Slim (CUH-2000) отличается уменьшенным форм-фактором — на 40 % меньше по размерам, чем первоначальная PlayStation 4. Корпус Slim имеет скруглённые углы и рёбра, верхняя крышка корпуса представляет собой единую матовую поверхность, тогда как в старой версии эта крышка состоит из двух частей, гладкой и матовой. Два USB-разъёма на передней панели заменены на более новые разъёмы стандарта USB 3.1, находящиеся на большем расстоянии друг от друга; оптический аудио-разъём был убран361. Slim поддерживает стандарты USB 3.1, Bluetooth 4.0 и Wi-Fi 5,0 ГГц362. Модель была представлена 7 сентября 2016 года, и уже 15 сентября поступила в продажу, причём версия с жёстким диском на 500 гигабайт продавалась в США и Европе по той же цене, что и первоначальная PlayStation 4363. В апреле 2017 года компания Sony объявила, что базовой моделью PlayStation 4 Slim с той же минимальной рекомендованной ценой станет модель с жёстким диском на 1 терабайт364. PlayStation 4 Pro The PlayStation 4 Pro Модель PlayStation 4 Pro (CUH-7000), ранее известная под условным обозначением Neo365, была представлена 7 сентября 2016 года и поступила в продажу во всем мире 10 ноября того же года366367. Она отличается как от первоначальной модели PlayStation 4, так и от Slim более совершенным аппаратным оснащением, рассчитанным на разрешение 4K и улучшенную работу в системе виртуальной реальности PlayStation VR368; усовершенствования включают в себя графический процессор мощностью 4.2 терафлопс и восьмиядерный центральный процессор повышенной частоты — 2,1 ГГц вместо 1,6 ГГц369. Точно так же, как и Slim, модель Pro поддерживает стандарты USB 3.1, Bluetooth 4.0 и Wi-Fi 5,0 ГГц362. Дополнительная оперативная память DDR3 объёмом 1 гигабайт используется для приложений, не являющихся играми, например, приложения потокового вещания Netflix370. Хотя PlayStation 4 Pro в состоянии воспроизводить видео в разрешении 4K, она не поддерживает формат дисков Ultra HD Blu-ray371372373. Работа игр в разрешении 4K, подходящем для телевизоров сверхвысокой чёткости, достигается в том числе и с помощью различных уловок: по словам руководителя разработки консоли Марка Церни, затруднительно было бы добиться рендеринга в таком высоком разрешении «грубой силой», не жертвуя частотой кадров и не увеличивая сверх меры цену консоли. Pro полагается на специальные аппаратные и программные решения, такие, как «временные и пространственные алгоритмы сглаживания» и «шахматный рендеринг», когда консоль отрисовывает в высоком разрешении только часть фрагментов изображения и перемежает их с фрагментами в более низком разрешении так, чтобы человеческому глазу было трудно заметить разницу374375376. См. также * Xbox One Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Продажи PlayStation 4 стартовали в России этой ночью - Газета.Ru | Технологии # ↑ Sony Playstation 4 на Украине по цене 4599 гривен | Технологии # ↑ Sony Interactive Entertainment (2019-1-8).'' PLAYSTATION 4 SALES SURPASS 91.6 MILLION UNITS WORLDWIDE AFTER THE STRONG HOLIDAY SEASON''. Пресс-релиз. Проверено 2019-1-8. # ↑ "CXD90025G - PS4 Developer wiki" # ↑ PlayStation 4 hitting shelves on November 15th in the US for $399, November 29th in Europe and Latin America # ↑ Mr. H. Details about Playstation 4 OS development. www.vgleaks.com (20 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 июня 2013.Архивировано 27 июня 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. Sony CEO: PlayStation 4 will be made for games and gamers first. www.neowin.net (31 мая 2013 года). Дата обращения 4 июня 2013. Архивировано 4 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Bankhurst, Adam PlayStation 4 Sales Exceed 91.6 Million Units Worldwide (англ.). IGN (7 January 2019). Дата обращения 27 февраля 2019. # ↑ Goldfarb, Andrew PlayStation 4 Revealed (англ.). IGN(20 February 2013). Дата обращения 23 апреля 2019. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Purchese, Robert. PS4 architect knew in 2007 that "clearly we had some issues with PlayStation 3", Eurogamer (March 27, 2013). Дата обращения 9 октября 2018. # ↑ Stephen Totilo. A Candid Talk With Mark Cerny, Who Designed The PS4, Among Other Things. kotaku (10 марта 2014). Дата обращения 24 апреля 2019. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Inside the PlayStation 4 with Mark Cerny. Gamasutra. Дата обращения 2019-04-324. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Purchese, Robert PS4 architect knew in 2007 that "clearly we had some issues with PlayStation 3" (англ.). Eurogamer (27 March 2013). Дата обращения 23 апреля 2019. # ↑ Rougeau, Michael. Destiny developer Bungie and Sony have been in bed longer than you think, Techradar (June 19, 2014). Дата обращения 20 июня 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Patrick Garratt. PS4: new kits shipping now, AMD A10 used as base. VG247 (1 ноября 2012). Дата обращения 23 апреля 2019. # ↑ Karmali, Luke Report: Xbox 720 And PS4 Codenames And Details (англ.). IGN (11 December 2012). Дата обращения 23 апреля 2019. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 dev kit specs and unit design revealed. VG247(16 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 июля 2013. Архивировано31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ PETER HA. Here's What a Developer's PS4 Looks Like.Gizmodo (18 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 19 июля 2013.Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Johnny Cullen. SCEA not concerned over Wii U headstart, PS4 games “are in development”. VG247 (8 июня 2012 года). Дата обращения 8 июня 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' PlayStation 3 sells out at launch, BBC News (November 11, 2006). Архивировано 8 января 2007 года. Дата обращения 22 февраля 2013. # ↑ Minkley, Johnny Sony: it would be (англ.). Eurogamer(23 November 2011). Дата обращения 23 апреля 2019. # ↑ Johnny Cullen. Sony on going first next-gen: “It’s about being the best,” says Tretton. VG247 (6 июня 2012 года). Дата обращения 6 июня 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Nick Akerman. Kaz Hirai hints the PS4 will release after Xbox 720. VG247 (21 января 2013 года). Дата обращения 25 января 2013.Архивировано 4 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ Brian Ashcraft. How a Japanese Death Superstition Could Impact the Next PlayStation. Kotaku (29 марта 2012 года). Дата обращения 13 апреля 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Bishop, Bryan Sony announces the PlayStation 4, launching at the end of 2013 (англ.). The Verge (20 February 2013). Дата обращения 24 апреля 2019. # ↑ Ben Gilbert. Sony unveils its next game console, the PlayStation 4, arriving in holiday 2013 (англ.). Engadget (20 February 2013). Дата обращения 24 апреля 2019. # ↑ Totilo, Stephen Four PS4 Controllers, Under Glass, From Almost Every Angle (англ.). Kotaku (27 March 2013). Дата обращения 24 апреля 2019. # ↑ Dale North. What the hell? Is this the new PlayStation controller? (англ.). Destructoid (14 February 2013). Дата обращения 24 апреля 2019. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Stephany Nunneley. PS4 will cost $399 when it launches this holiday season. VG247 (10 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июня 2013. Архивировано 11 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Sinan Kubba. PlayStation 4 launches at $399. joystiq (10 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июня 2013. Архивировано11 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' SHANE ROBERTS. Playstation 4 Pre-Orders Are Live.kotaku (10 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июня 2013.Архивировано 11 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Юрий Шелест. Sony объявила цену на PS4 в России. www.3dnews.ru (21 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. Yoshida: 'PS4 is region free' update. joystiq (11 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 июня 2013. Архивировано14 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 no restrictions on used games and no online connection required. VG247 (10 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июня 2013. Архивировано 11 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Alexander Sliwinski. Here's the first PS4 teardown video. joystiq(07 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ LUKE PLUNKETT. Sony's Official PS4 Unboxing Video Is Hilariously OTT. kotaku (10 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PlayStation 4 app line-up at launch includes Redbox, Hulu Plus, more. VG247 (07 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ EVAN NARCISSE. Report: Sony Close to Buying a Cloud Gaming Service, Potentially Transforming Future of PlayStation. kotaku(30 мая 2012 года). Дата обращения 31 мая 2012. Архивировано7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ EVAN NARCISSE. There May Not Even Be a PlayStation 4 or Xbox 720, Says Cloud Gaming Company Gaikai. kotaku (11 января 2012 года). Дата обращения 31 мая 2012. Архивировано7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ Johnny Cullen. Gaikai inviting journalists to E3 event, featuring news that’ll “change the future of videogames”. VG247 (31 мая 2012 года). Дата обращения 31 мая 2012. Архивировано 7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ LUKE PLUNKETT. Sony Thought About Making the PS4 a Download-Only Console. kotaku (31 мая 2012 года). Дата обращения 31 мая 2012. Архивировано 7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ Jordan Mallory. Report: Sony considered download-only console, thought better of it. joystiq (30 мая 2012 года). Дата обращения 31 мая 2012. Архивировано 7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ Patrick Garratt. Rumour: Sony to make PS3 backwards compatible with Gaikai deal. VG247 (1 июня 2012 года). Дата обращения 6 июня 2012. Архивировано 7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Retail “commitment” for next generation is important, says Sony UK boss. VG247 (6 июля 2012 года). Дата обращения 23 июля 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Johnny Cullen. Gaikai announces content deal with Machinima.VG247 (6 июня 2012 года). Дата обращения 8 июня 2012.Архивировано 7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ Matt Williams. Dave Perry shoots down Gaikai Sony partnership rumours. VG247 (7 июня 2012 года). Дата обращения 8 июня 2012.Архивировано 7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ Robin Wauters. Sony’s video gaming unit buys cloud gaming platform firm Gaikai for $380m. The Next Web (2 июля 2012 года). Дата обращения 2 июля 2012. Архивировано 7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ Dan Primack. Exclusive: Gaming company Gaikai seeks buyer.CNN (21 июня 2012 года). Дата обращения 2 июля 2012.Архивировано 7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ Gaikai profile at CrunchBase. CNN. Дата обращения 2 июля 2012.Архивировано 7 августа 2012 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Sony’s Yoshida on Gaikai purchase: “We believe in the future”. VG247 (21 августа 2012 года). Дата обращения 27 августа 2012. Архивировано 3 октября 2012 года. # ↑ Aaron Souppouris. Sony Internet Player listing hints at OnLive integration. www.theverge.com (1 июля 2012 года). Дата обращения 12 октября 2012. Архивировано 28 октября 2012 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Gaikai: ‘cloud gaming can help electronics companies profit from the industry’ – Perry. VG247 (6 сентября 2012 года). Дата обращения 26 сентября 2012. Архивировано 4 октября 2012 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Gaikai and Sony deal “opens a lot of doors that weren’t before,” says Perry. VG247 (20 июля 2012 года). Дата обращения 9 октября 2012. Архивировано 28 октября 2012 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Sony buying Gaikai validates cloud gaming, says OnLive. VG247 (2 августа 2012 года). Дата обращения 26 сентября 2012. Архивировано 4 октября 2012 года. # ↑ CHRIS KOHLER. PlayStation Now? More Like PlayStation Eventually. Wired (08 января 2014 года). Дата обращения 14 января 2014 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PlayStation Now: PS4 & Gaikai streaming service renamed, detailed. VG247 (07 января 2014 года). Дата обращения 07 января 2014 года. # ↑ Chris Welch. PlayStation Now hands-on: you'll never think of gaming the same way again. The Verge (07 января 2014 года). Дата обращения 14 января 2014 года. # ↑ Matt Martin. PlayStation Now will benefit content creators, says Kaz Hirai. VG247 (08 января 2014 года). Дата обращения 14 января 2014 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PlayStation Now “not necessarily the future of PlayStation,” is philosophical change, says Koller. VG247 (08 января 2014 года). Дата обращения 14 января 2014 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. “PlayStation Now is a joke,” says Pachter. VG247(05 февраля 2014 года). Дата обращения 06 февраля 2014 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS Now: Sony can’t afford to pay for streamed content like Netflix does, argues Pachter. VG247 (10 февраля 2014 года). Дата обращения 12 февраля 2014 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PlayStation Now announce punctuated by GameStop stock dip. VG247 (07 января 2014 года). Дата обращения 14 января 2014 года. # ↑ Luke Plunkett. Why Didn’t We See The Actual PlayStation 4 Tonight? Sony’s Boss Explains.. kotaku (20 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Nick Akerman. Sony President admits he hasn’t seen final PS4 design. VG247 (25 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Jessica Conditt. Sony UK boss: What PS4 does is more important than how it looks. joystiq (25 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 октября 2013 года. # ↑ LUKE PLUNKETT. Not Even The PS4's Lead Architect Knew What The PS4 Looked Like. kotaku (12 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 июня 2013. Архивировано 13 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 interactive model lets you look at the console & pad up close. VG247 (14 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 27 июня 2013. Архивировано 1 июля 2013 года. # ↑ Fred Dutton. Meet Tetsu Sumii, the man behind the look of PS4.http://blog.eu.playstation.com+(10 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 октября 2013 года. # ↑ KIRSTEN ACUNA. Everyone Is Using The Same Word To Describe The PlayStation 4. Business Insider (15 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 октября 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. PS4 gets the iFixit teardown treatment and a high repairability rating. www.neowin.net (15 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ John Mabry, Roger Jackson. The Design Studio Behind Xbox Reviews The PlayStation 4. www.fastcodesign.com (18 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 05 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Yin-Poole, Wesley. PS4: PC-like architecture, 8GB RAM delight developers, Eurogamer, Eurogamer Network (February 22, 2013). Архивировано 2 марта 2013 года. Дата обращения 25 февраля 2013. # ↑ Purchese, Robert. Five analysts, one consensus: PlayStation 4 impressed, Eurogamer, Eurogamer Network (February 22, 2013). Архивировано 2 марта 2013 года. Дата обращения 25 февраля 2013. # ↑ Crossley, Rob. Sony promises indie-friendly PSN: 'We believe in smaller devs', Computer and Video Games (February 22, 2013). Архивировано 26 мая 2013 года. Дата обращения 25 февраля 2013. # ↑ Johnny Cullen. Rumour: PlayStation 4 codenamed Orbis, out holiday ’13. VG247 (28 марта 2012 года). Дата обращения 12 апреля 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. Durango tech specs leaked in full, Orbis detailed – rumour. VG247 (21 января 2013 года). Дата обращения 25 января 2013. Архивировано 4 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Luke Plunkett. The PlayStation 4 Has A New Controller, Fancy User Accounts And Impressive Specs (So Far). kotaku (23 января 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 января 2013. Архивировано4 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ World Exclusive: Orbis unveiled (Updated GPU Info). www.vgleaks.com (28 января 2013 года). Дата обращения 6 февраля 2013. # ↑ Sean Hollister. PlayStation 4 tech specs revealed: AMD 'Jaguar' CPU, faster Blu-ray, 720p 3D camera. The Verge (20 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 22 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ PS4′s Memory Analyzed In-Depth, Compared to PS3 RAM. Архивировано 27 мая 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. PS4 has 408GB of usable storage; manual says no support for 3D Blu-rays. www.neowin.net (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4: 500GB hard drive can be swapped-out by users. VG247 (11 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 июня 2013.Архивировано 14 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Owen. Photos show how to replace the PS4 hard drive.VG247 (18 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 31 октября 2013 года. # ↑ SHANE ROBERTS. Upgrade Your Playstation 4 (Or 3) With A Solid State Drive. kotaku (05 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ David Hinkle. DualShock 4 light bar can't be switched off, says Yoshida. joystiq (08 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июля 2013.Архивировано 19 июля 2013 года. # ↑ Evan Narcisse. Dim the lights on that DualShock 4, baby, and let's set the mood. kotaku (21 марта 2014 года). Дата обращения 11 апреля 2014 года. # ↑ STEVE MARINCONZ. How To Use The PS4's New Features.kotaku (14 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. DualShock 4 light bar was developed with Project Morpheus in mind. VG247 (08 мая 2014 года). Дата обращения 12 мая 2014 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Luke Plunkett. Detailed Specs On The PS4’s New Controller And Camera. kotaku (20 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 22 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Phil Owen. More details on the PlayStation 4′s social aspects and user interface. VG247 (27 марта 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 марта 2013 года. Архивировано 6 апреля 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. DualShock 4 will work with Windows PC at launch, according to Sony’s Yoshida. VG247 (07 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 октября 2013 года. # ↑ LUKE PLUNKETT. PS4 Controllers Work On A Mac Too, You Know. kotaku (24 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. DualShock 4 controllers work with PS3. VG247(22 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4: DualShock 4 works with Xbox 360, according to this footage. VG247 (28 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 29 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Earnest Cavalli. DualShock 4 drops analog buttons, citing lack of interest. joystiq (24 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Sony created over 20 prototypes when designing DualShock 4 for PS4. VG247 (19 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 05 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4: Sony admits early DualShock 4 designs were closer to Xbox 360 controller. VG247 (22 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 29 октября 2013 года. # ↑ PATRICIA HERNANDEZ. Somewhere out there there's a super-sized working PS4 controller. kotaku (10 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 specifications – 500 GB hard drive, Dual Shock 4 costs $59. VG247 (11 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 party voice chat will support up to eight users. VG247 (23 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 23 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 won’t support voice chat via existing headsets. VG247 (11 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4: official wireless headset revealed, requires new firmware update. VG247 (03 февраля 2014 года). Дата обращения 06 февраля 2014 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4: DualShock 4 is “not a Move controller”, says Sony’s Michael Denny. VG247 (25 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 26 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ KIRK HAMILTON. The PS4's Camera Can Do Some Cool Tricks. kotaku (27 марта 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 марта 2013 года. Архивировано 6 апреля 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. Rumor: Sony removed PS4's camera to undercut price of Xbox One. www.neowin.net (27 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4: early adopters not interested in camera interaction, says House. VG247 (10 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 10 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Chris Welch. Sony releases massive PlayStation 4 FAQ as launch approaches. The Verge (30 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Rich McCormick. Sony aiming to implement PS4 MP3 and CD playback after angry fan reaction. The Verge (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PlayStation 4 costs Sony $381 to make, according to IHS report. VG247 (19 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 02 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ LUKE PLUNKETT. The Next PlayStation is Called Orbis, Sources Say. Here are the Details.. kotaku (28 марта 2013 года). Дата обращения 04 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Stephany Nunneley. Report – IGN sources detail, confirm Sony’s rumored PS4 specs. VG247 (4 апреля 2012 года). Дата обращения 12 апреля 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Johnny Cullen. Rumour: PlayStation 4 to run with Native OpenGL. VG247 (11 апреля 2012 года). Дата обращения 12 апреля 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Johnny Cullen. Report: Sony working on new console using AMD tech. VG247 (23 февраля 2012 года). Дата обращения 12 апреля 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 – last issue of PSM3 outlines 15 potential features. vg247 (13 декабря 2012 года). Дата обращения 10 января 2013. Архивировано 12 января 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. Rumour – PlayStation 4 will not use Sony’s Cell Processor. VG247 (29 февраля 2012 года). Дата обращения 12 апреля 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. Sony working to “improve the openness” of the PlayStation platform. VG247 (1 августа 2012 года). Дата обращения 26 сентября 2012. Архивировано 4 октября 2012 года. # ↑ Patrick Garratt. Showtime: PS4 rumoured at 1.84TF, Xbox One at 1.23TF (англ.). VG247 (17 января 2013 года). Дата обращения 17 января 2013. Архивировано 22 января 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 memory and ALU are considerably faster than Xbox One, developers claim UPDATE. VG247 (14 сентября 2013 года). Дата обращения 17 сентября 2013 года. # ↑ Michael J. Miller. AMD Details Jaguar; Preps Chip for PlayStation 4. http://pcmag.com+(22 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 25 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Sean Hollister. AMD won the next-gen console war, and PC gamers could reap the reward. The Verge (21 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Sean Hollister. Xbox One and PlayStation 4 make AMD profitable once more. The Verge (17 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 октября 2013 года. # ↑ STEPHEN TOTILO. About Those Xbox One Vs. PS4 Graphics Rumors.... kotaku (29 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 30 октября 2013 года. # ↑ ©Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. Sony Computer Entertainment Announces Its Next Generation Portable Entertainment System. Scei.co.jp (31 декабря 2012). Дата обращения 21 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ LUKE PLUNKETT. See The PS4's Game-Swapping, Share Button, Menu & Chat In Action. kotaku (11 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 июня 2013. Архивировано 14 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Patricia Hernandez. The PS4 Will Stream PS1, PS2, And PS3 Games. kotaku (2013-02-20 года). Дата обращения 22 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Nathan Ingraham. Sony confirms that the PlayStation 4 won't play PS3 games natively. The Verge (20 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 22 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 to get PSone and PS2 support with native 1080p rendering, new VR demos inbound – insider. VG247 (25 марта 2013 года). Дата обращения 02 апреля 2014 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4: PSone & PS2 emulation has mixed results, disc-based backwards compatibility possible – rumour. VG247 (27 марта 2013 года). Дата обращения 02 апреля 2014 года. # ↑ Laura June. Sony completely revamps its user interface for the PlayStation 4. The Verge (20 февраля 2013). Дата обращения 25 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 will support PS3 wireless headsets.VG247 (18 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 19 июля 2013.Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Nathan Ingraham. Sony says PS4 cloud features are 'aspirational,' isn't sure what will work on day one. The Verge (22 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 26 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. PS4 vid shows Killzone: Shadow Fall download can be split into single-player, multiplayer. joystiq (19 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 25 июня 2013. Архивировано 29 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 game installs can be playable in tens of seconds – report. VG247 (12 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Adi Robertson. New PlayStation will expand social features, could integrate mobile gaming, says WSJ. The Verge (18 февраля 2012 года). Дата обращения 19 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 connects with mobile devices, requires subscription – rumour. VG247 (20 февраля 2012 года). Дата обращения 20 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ MIKE FAHEY. The PlayStation App Coming November 13 To Enhance Your PS4 Experience. kotaku (25 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Kaylene Hong. Sony updates its iOS and Android Playstation companion apps, two days before PS4 launch. TheNextWeb (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PlayStation App details and user interface shots posted. VG247 (03 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 09 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Sean Hollister. Every PlayStation 4 game will be available to download, subscription service a possibility. The Verge (25 февраля 2012 года). Дата обращения 26 февраля 2013.Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Jessica Conditt. Yoshida: PS4 may have subscription levels, all games available digitally. joystiq (25 февраля 2012 года). Дата обращения 26 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4: Blu-ray discs are the “primary delivery mechanism”. VG247 (25 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 26 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. UPDATE: PS4 system software update v1.70 now live, all details revealed. VG247 (30 апреля 2014 года). Дата обращения 23 мая 2014 года. # ↑ Sherif Saed. Destiny will be the first game to allow automatic pre-loading on PS4. VG247 (21 мая 2014 года). Дата обращения 23 мая 2014 года. # ↑ S Samara. New PlayStation 4 Details Form GDC 2013.http://thesilentchief.com+(27 марта 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 марта 2013 года. Архивировано 6 апреля 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Real-name user ID option to be available through PSN at launch on PlayStation 4. VG247 (23 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PlayStation 4 FAQ clarifies sharing, activating a primary system, more. VG247 (27 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Next-gen systems may allow developers to self-publish patches – rumor. VG247 (8 марта 2013 года). Дата обращения 25 марта 2013 года. Архивировано 6 апреля 2013 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. Sony's PS4 self-publishing principles: 'Every developer is a publisher'. joystiq (11 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Nick Summers. Sony confirms it will be mandatory for PlayStation 4 games to support Remote Play with PS Vita. The Next Web (29 мая 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июня 2013. Архивировано 11 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 Remote Play “just happens”, no dev support required. VG247 (13 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 июня 2013. Архивировано 14 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 and Vita Ultimate Player console bundle is real, pack art revealed. VG247 (05 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 16 июля 2014 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Sony has increased the friend limit on PSN to 2,000 ahead of PlayStation 4′s launch next week. VG247 (08 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ JASON SCHREIER. How Trophies Work On PS4. kotaku (11 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. Next week's PS4 update adds video editor SHAREfactory, HDCP disabling. joystiq (26 апреля 2014 года). Дата обращения 28 апреля 2014 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 share function used 6.5 million times since console launched. VG247 (05 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 06 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Phil Owen. The PS4 share menu has been seen almost 11 million times, and more weird PS4 stats. VG247 (10 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 17 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Evan Narcisse. PS4 Video Sharing Is Getting Some Big Improvements. kotaku (19 марта 2014 года). Дата обращения 11 апреля 2014 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 has cloud processing features, but they’re not mandatory, says Yoshida. VG247 (13 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 июня 2013. Архивировано 14 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Danny Cowan. PS4 PlanetSide 2, DC Universe Online will not require PlayStation Plus. joystiq (17 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 19 июня 2013. Архивировано 19 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Casey Newton. Sony to require PlayStation Plus membership for online multiplayer gaming on PS4. The Verge (10 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июня 2013. Архивировано 11 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. PlayStation Plus price not changing for PS4, video services don't require Plus. joystiq (12 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 июня 2013. Архивировано 13 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. PlayStation Plus subscription isn't required for auto-updates on PS4. joystiq (18 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 25 июня 2013. Архивировано 29 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Chris Welch. Sony won't charge PlayStation 4 users to record, stream gameplay. The Verge (08 августа 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 августа 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PlayStation Plus on PS4 video tells you “All You Need To Know”. VG247 (20 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 июня 2013. Архивировано 27 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4: it’s hard to keep everything on PSN free, says Sony. VG247 (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Jessica Conditt. Rumor: Sony to reveal VR hardware at GDC.joystiq (12 марта 2014 года). Дата обращения 13 марта 2014 года. # ↑ Richard Mitchell. Sony's Project Morpheus VR headset is 1080p, more technical details revealed. joystiq (18 марта 2014 года). Дата обращения 19 марта 2014 года. # ↑ PlayStation VR launches this October, priced £349.99/€399.99 (англ.), PlayStation.Blog.Europe (15 March 2016). Дата обращения 9 октября 2017. # ↑ Sarkar, Samit PlayStation VR's processing unit doesn't add any power to the PS4. Polygon (16 марта 2016). Дата обращения 29 октября 2017. # ↑ PlayStation VR review (англ.), TechRadar. Архивировано30 августа 2016 года. Дата обращения 29 октября 2017. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. Pachter: Blocking used games isn’t in Sony’s best interests. VG247 (28 марта 2012 года). Дата обращения 12 апреля 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. DICE CEO feels next-gen’s rumored anti-used system “can be a win and a loss”. VG247 (1 мая 2012 года). Дата обращения 10 мая 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. Report – Sony US boss opposed to used games blocking tech. VG247 (14 мая 2012 года). Дата обращения 14 мая 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ EVAN NARCISSE. Maybe the PlayStation Orbis Will Play Used Games After All. kotaku (14 мая 2012 года). Дата обращения 14 мая 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Owen Good. Sony Patent Could Stop You From Playing Used Games, Possibly on the Next PlayStation. kotaku (3 января 2013 года). Дата обращения 10 января 2013. Архивировано 12 января 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Brenna Hillier. GameStop shares drop 6% after Xbox 720 anti-used game report. vg247 (6 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 7 февраля 2013. Архивировано 12 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Microsoft responds to Xbox 720 ‘always-on’ net connection rumour. vg247 (7 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 7 февраля 2013. Архивировано 12 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. GameStop share dive linked to Sony anti-used game patent. vg247 (4 января 2013 года). Дата обращения 10 января 2013. Архивировано 12 января 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. GameStop: 60% of customers won’t buy a new console that blocks used games. VG247 (12 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 февраля 2013. Архивировано 18 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ Brian Ashcraft. One Way Sony Could Fight Piracy: Load Times.kotaku (25 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 26 февраля 2013.Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Sony ‘load time’ patent points to PS4 anti-piracy measures – rumour. VG247 (25 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 26 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Sony “mindful” of industry’s “issues” with used games, says Denny. VG247 (26 февраля 2013 года). Дата обращения 27 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Jessica Conditt. Yoshida: Sony did not consider an always-on PS4. joystiq (08 мая 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 мая 2013.Архивировано 16 мая 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 won’t require always online connection and won’t block used- Yoshida. VG247 (02 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 3 июня 2013. Архивировано 3 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Tim Schiesser. PlayStation 4 is used-game friendly, has no online authentication. www.neowin.net (11 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 июня 2013. Архивировано 13 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Tim Schiesser. Third-parties can dictate DRM terms on the PlayStation 4. www.neowin.net (11 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 июня 2013. Архивировано 13 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 libraries can be accessed from any console. VG247 (11 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Shreyas Gandhe. Sony to disallow resell or renting of PlayStation games after initially supporting it?. www.neowin.net (11 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Shuhei Yoshida. If you are concerned about our new European TOS, we confirm that you are able to sell or share your disc PS4 products, including in EU.. twitter (11 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' KIRK HAMILTON. The PS4 Launch, Minus The Hype. kotaku(25 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ GERGO VAS. PS4 Launch Game DriveClub Delayed, Sony Confirms. kotaku (18 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Stephany Nunneley. Target cancelling PS4 pre-order bundles containing Watch Dogs or DriveClub. VG247 (19 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 31 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Sean Hollister. 'Watch Dogs' delayed to spring 2014. The Verge(15 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 31 октября 2013 года. # ↑ PlayStation 4 Launch Titles. IGN (20 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ PATRICIA HERNANDEZ. How The Xbox One And PlayStation 4 Are Changing Multiplayer Games. kotaku (21 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Taylor Hatmaker. Xbox One vs. PlayStation 4: Beyond Gaming.ReadWriteWeb (08 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 pricing to appeal to gamers “in the broadest sense”. VG247 (16 апреля 2013 года). Дата обращения 16 апреля 2013 года. Архивировано 18 апреля 2013 года. # ↑ Nathan Ingraham. Unlike the PS3, Sony isn't expecting to lose money on the PlayStation 4. The Verge (09 мая 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 мая 2013. Архивировано 16 мая 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Sony “intends” and “needs to be” profitable over the next year. VG247 (13 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 июня 2013. Архивировано 13 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Jason Schreier. Source: The PS4 Will Be Out This November, And You’ll Be Able To Control It With Your Phone (англ.). kotaku(19 February 2012). Дата обращения 20 февраля 2013. Архивировано14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 launching October, will cost £300 says tabloid rag (англ.). VG247 (4 April 2013). Дата обращения 10 апреля 2013.Архивировано 18 апреля 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 European Release window unconfirmed, will hit ‘at least’ one region in 2013 (англ.). VG247 (25 February 2013). Дата обращения 26 февраля 2013. Архивировано 14 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. Rumor: PS4 to hit Europe this year (англ.). joystiq(14 May 2013). Дата обращения 15 мая 2013. Архивировано 16 мая 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. European retailers list PS4 for unconfirmed November 13 release (англ.). VG247 (20 June 2013). Архивировано 27 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' BRIAN ASHCRAFT. The PS4 Won't Be Out in Japan Until Next Year. kotaku (09 сентября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 сентября 2013 года. # ↑ BRIAN ASHCRAFT. Japanese Gamers Are Disappointed about the PS4 Launch Date. kotaku (10 сентября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 сентября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Sony explains why PS4 is struggling in Japan. VG247 (11 июля 2014 года). # ↑ Chris Welch. PlayStation 4 launch freebies include $10 digital credit, 30-day PS Plus and Music Unlimited trials. The Verge (08 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4: GameStop registers “strong demand” for new console. VG247 (15 марта 2013 года). Дата обращения 21 марта 2013 года. Архивировано 22 марта 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. GameStop CEO: Microsoft's next Xbox "will be a very hot, compelling device". www.neowin.net (3 апреля 2013 года). Дата обращения 10 апреля 2013 года. Архивировано 18 апреля 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 to launch globally in 2013, says GameStop.VG247 (02 апреля 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 мая 2013.Архивировано 16 мая 2013 года. # ↑ Phil Owen. GameStop believes the PS4 will sell out like crazy at launch. VG247 (30 марта 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 мая 2013.Архивировано 16 мая 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. 11 million next-gen console sales by 2014, analyst predicts. VG247 (17 апреля 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 апреля 2013 года. Архивировано 20 апреля 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Xbox One: UK pre-orders ahead of PS4 at some retailers. VG247 (29 мая 2013 года). Дата обращения 4 июня 2013.Архивировано 9 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Amazon UK: Xbox One pre-orders pass PS4 after DRM u-turn. VG247 (20 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Purchase intent for Xbox One and PS4 isn’t as high as it could be in the US – analyst. VG247 (10 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ DAve Cook. GTA 5 launch will not harm PS4 & Xbox One sales, says analyst. VG247 (11 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Andrew Webster. Waiting for next-gen: why 'Assassin's Creed IV' won't make you buy an Xbox One or PS4. The Verge (24 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 31 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Battlefield 4: making it look the same on all formats is “coward’s way out,” says DICE. VG247 (17 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 31 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PlayStation 4 pre-orders “unlimited” at GameStop – rumour. VG247 (25 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 июля 2013.Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ LUKE PLUNKETT. No More PS4 Preorders At GameStop, Guys, Sorry. kotaku (09 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июля 2013.Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Amazon UK: new PS4 & Xbox One orders will not arrive for Christmas. VG247 (15 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4, Xbox One pre-orders sold out at Amazon.VG247 (12 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 июля 2013.Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Patrick Garratt. Guillemot: PS4 and Xbox One pre-orders “two times” previous generation. VG247 (18 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 19 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Owen. PS4′s pre-orders outstrip those of PS2 and PS3.VG247 (21 августа 2013 года). Дата обращения 22 августа 2013.Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 to hit 36 million sales, Xbox One to hit 30 million sales by 2018, say analysts. VG247 (13 сентября 2013 года). Дата обращения 17 сентября 2013 года. # ↑ Mike Suszek. Ubisoft expects 'double the console installed base of previous generations'. joystiq (18 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 19 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 and Xbox One to shift 3.1 million units in the UK this Christmas. VG247 (16 сентября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 сентября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Xbox One is expected to outsell PlayStation 4 this holiday season – UK retail chain. VG247 (10 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Xbox One and PS4 shipments in Q4 2013 expected to hit 2.5 to 3 million each – analyst. VG247 (25 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 sales to hit 49 million sales by end of 2017, Xbox One at 38 million, says analyst firm. VG247 (12 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. EA Q2: Titanfall not coming to PS4, EA expects 10 million PS4 and Xbox One sales this FY. VG247 (30 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 31 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PlayStation 4 costs Sony $381 to make, according to IHS report (англ.). VG247 (19 November 2013). Дата обращения 2 декабря 2013. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 pre-orders are “through the roof” since price announcement, says Blockbuster. VG247 (12 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 июня 2013. Архивировано 13 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Sony to support PS4 for 10-years, “always wanted to hit” $399 price point. VG247 (12 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 июня 2013. Архивировано 13 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Xbox One to “start ahead” of PS4, will last “conservatively a decade,” says Microsoft. VG247 (06 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 07 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Xbox One DRM focus will switch to price difference between PS4 – analyst. VG247 (20 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 июня 2013. Архивировано 27 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Josh Ong. Sony’s PlayStation 4 may triumph over Xbox One on the strength of its launch title demand. The Verge (01 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ JASON SCHREIER. Microsoft Is Removing Xbox One DRM.kotaku (19 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 июня 2013.Архивировано 27 июня 2013 года. # ↑ LUKE PLUNKETT. Think The PS4 Is Expensive? Be Glad You Don't Live In Argentina. kotaku (12 сентября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 сентября 2013 года. # ↑ Ewan Miller. PlayStation 4 retailing in Argentina for $6,499 AR, or approximately $1,137 USD. VG247 (11 сентября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 сентября 2013 года. # ↑ Phil Owen. Sony Worldwide president says PS3 will last at least for “the next couple of years”. VG247 (04 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 17 октября 2013 года. # ↑ MIKE FAHEY. PlayStation 4 Will Cost $1,850 in Brazil. kotaku(17 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 октября 2013 года. # ↑ LUKE PLUNKETT. Even Sony Thinks An $1850 PS4 Is "Bad For Gamers". kotaku (21 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Ewan Miller. PlayStation 4 set to launch December 17 in Korea, priced at ₩498,000. VG247 (07 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 07 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Thomas Schulenberg. PS4 to launch in Hong Kong on December 17. joystiq (10 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Thomas Schulenberg. Japan waits for greatness, much of Asia gets PS4 in December. joystiq (15 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Debabrata Nath. PS4 releasing Jan 6 in India for 39,990 INR.VG247 (19 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 19 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. Amazon: Xbox One & PS4 pre-orders hit peak of over 2,500 consoles per minute. www.neowin.net (21 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 24 июня 2013. Архивировано 27 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 and Xbox One help Amazon hit 4,000% yoy increase in console pre-orders. VG247 (21 июня 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4′s positive reaction due to years of consumer homework, says Tretton. VG247 (10 июля 2013 года). Дата обращения 11 июля 2013. Архивировано 31 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 pre-orders top 1.5 million, Pachter claims.VG247 (08 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 09 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. name="The PS4 Won't Be Out in Japan Until Next Year"/>. Старт продаж новой консоли на территории Японии, как и было запланировано, и несмотря на негативную реакцию со стороны геймеров на поздний запуск консоли в домашнем регионе-for-higher-ps4-bundles-to-secure-day-one-order-report/ UK retailer SimplyGames asks customers to pay for higher PS4 bundles to secure day-one order. VG247 (08 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 09 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4: French retailers warn that new orders will not be fulfilled until 2014. VG247 (08 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 09 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Market research firm expects PS4 to outsell Xbox One this holiday season due to “variety of factors”. VG247(03 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 09 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 to outsell Xbox One, consoles to be irrelevant in 10 years – Pachter. VG247 (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. China to lift decadelong ban on the sale of video game consoles. VG247 (28 сентября 2013 года). Дата обращения 09 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Mike Suszek. China to restrict game sales based on content like gambling, violence. joystiq (24 апреля 2014 года). Дата обращения 28 апреля 2014 года. # ↑ BRIAN ASHCRAFT. Sony boss Kaz Hirai recently said in Shanghai that Sony is working to release its home console in China. kotaku(13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. PlayStation heads for China. joystiq (26 мая 2014 года). Дата обращения 27 мая 2014 года. # ↑ Eric Jou. The PS4's China Launch Might Have Been Delayed due to Region Locking. kotaku (14 января 2015 года). Дата обращения 16 января 2015 года. # ↑ DAVE SMITH. Why Sony Is Delaying The PlayStation 4 Launch In China Indefinitely. Business Insider (08 января 2015 года). # ↑ Dave Cook. Watch Dogs delay will “push back” some PS4 and Xbox One sales, warns analyst. VG247 (17 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 31 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 game delays, lower pricing unlikely to impact console war, says analyst. VG247 (14 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. Editorial: The Xbox One-PS4 winner will have the best games, not the best graphics. www.neowin.net (06 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 07 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 vs Xbox One: the format war is a marathon, not a sprint, says Sony. VG247 (30 сентября 2013 года). Дата обращения 12 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ OWEN GOOD. Sony sold 4.2 million PlayStation 4s as of Dec. 28. kotaku (07 января 2014 года). Дата обращения 13 января 2014 года. # ↑ John Callaham. Lines already forming for PS4 U.S launch; Sony predicts 3 million sold by end of 2013. www.neowin.net (12 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 13 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Brenna Hillier. PS4 global sales have passed 7 million units.VG247 (16 апреля 2014 года). Дата обращения 17 апреля 2014 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 sales to hit 12 million in 2014, Xbox One at 9 million, analysts predict. VG247 (12 февраля 2014 года). Дата обращения 14 февраля 2014 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. PlayStation 3 up to 80 million consoles shipped worldwide. joystiq (06 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 06 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 has opportunity to “significantly expand” on PS3 sales – House. VG247 (06 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 06 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ S. Prell. Sony CEO Kaz Hirai: PS4 'likely' to exceed PS2 profits.joystiq (24 мая 2014 года). Дата обращения 27 мая 2014 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 and Xbox One to hit “100 million units by 2020″, DFC Intelligence estimates. VG247 (11 февраля 2014 года). Дата обращения 12 февраля 2014 года. # ↑ SHANE ROBERTS. DualShock 4, Now Shipping. kotaku (27 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 28 октября 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PS4 launch games: here’s a list of each game available, its size, and price. VG247 (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 had Sony’s best launch game line-up to date says Koller. VG247 (18 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 19 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ JASON SCHREIER. Sony Promises There Won't Be A PS4 Game Drought. kotaku (14 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Russell Brandom. Reports of bricked PlayStation 4s surface after launch. The Verge (16 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ STEPHEN TOTILO. Good News About Our Once-Broken PS4.... kotaku (14 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ STEPHEN TOTILO. The PlayStation 4: The Kotaku Review (In Progress). kotaku (14 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Fran Mirabella III, Steve Butts. Some users, including IGN, who gained early access to the PlayStation 4 are reporting problems..IGN (14 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ arogon1416. I have the Taco Bell PS4 right now in my hands, AMA. Reddit (14 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Andy Weir. Sony acknowledges “issues” with PS4, says they are “isolated incidents”. www.neowin.net (15 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 console problems “within our expectations,” says Sony, but still on track for great launch. VG247 (15 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Mike Suszek. Sony: 'Less than one percent' of PS4s have issues. joystiq (19 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 05 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ PlayStation 4: Launch Edition: Customer Reviews. Amazon. Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Steven Parker. Foxconn intern claims PS4 was sabotaged during manufacturing. Neowin (17 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ BRIAN ASHCRAFT. Rumors of Alleged Foxconn PS4 Sabotage Are Sketchy, At Best. kotaku (18 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 19 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 blinking blue light troubleshooting guide released. VG247 (17 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Ludwig Kietzmann. Knack review: 32-bit hero. joystiq (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Killzone: Shadow Fall PS4 reviews begin, get all the scores here. VG247 (14 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Resogun PS4 reviews begin, get all the scores here. VG247 (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Earnest Cavalli. Sony president undaunted by 'mixed' PS4 reviews. joystiq (14 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 Vita Remote Play: it just works, and it’s just brilliant. VG247 (03 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 04 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Sean Hollister. PlayStation 4, connected: first impressions out of the box. The Verge (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Stace Harman. PlayStation 4 hardware and software hands-on: the next gen starts here. VG247 (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Richard Leadbetter. Hardware Test: PlayStation 4. Eurogamer(13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ PLAYSTATION 4 THE REVIEW. Polygon (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Dale North. Sit tight: Our PlayStation 4 hardware review is coming. Destructoid (13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. (недоступная ссылка) # ↑ Jonathan Cooper. PlayStation 4: The launch unit verdict. CVG(13 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ LUKE PLUNKETT. The PS4 Takes A Step Backwards. kotaku(30 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Phil Owen. Testing the PS4 in the wild: a promising start for the PSN and the new console. VG247 (17 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ CHRIS KOHLER. PlayStation 4, Your Ticket to Internet Superstardom. Wired (16 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ JENNIFER MICHALSKI. PlayStation 4 Reviews: The PS4 Is Familiar, Yet Excitingly Advanced. Business Insider (15 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. Sony: PS4 sells over 1 million units in North America in first 24 hours. Neowin (17 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. PS4 UK launch: sales hit £87 million in 48 hours, over 250k consoles sold. VG247 (02 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 03 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Paul Davies. PS4 demand is “phenomenal”: Sony’s UK boss talks to us at launch. VG247 (02 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 02 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Mike Suszek. GameStop sells through PS4 allocation, 2.3 million people on 'first to know' list Update. joystiq (22 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 02 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4: “significant quantities” of consoles hit Australia in February. VG247 (18 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 19 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. Sony announces PS4 sales total 2.1 million, 700K in Europe, Australasia. joystiq (01 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 04 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Xbox One and PS4 sales to remain “relatively balanced” by the end of launch window – analyst. VG247 (11 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 17 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 is “world’s biggest console launch” – analyst.VG247 (12 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 19 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Sam Byford. PlayStation 4 dominates Xbox One in January with nearly double the US sales. The Verge (13 февраля 2014 года). Дата обращения 14 февраля 2014 года. # ↑ Josh Lowensohn. PlayStation 4 narrowly tops the Xbox One in US sales in February. The Verge (13 марта 2014 года). Дата обращения 14 марта 2014 года. # ↑ Dave Cook. Sony has sold over 900,000 PS4 cameras to date, resulting in stock shortage. VG247 (20 марта 2014 года). Дата обращения 21 марта 2014 года. # ↑ Sherif Saed. inFamous: Second Son boosts PS4 hardware sales by 106% – report. VG247 (24 марта 2014 года). Дата обращения 02 апреля 2014 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. Titanfall helps the Xbox One almost double weekly sales in the UK. joystiq (17 марта 2014 года). Дата обращения 11 апреля 2014 года. # ↑ Anthony John Agnello. PlayStation 4 supply won't catch up to demand until summer. joystiq (21 марта 2014 года). Дата обращения 11 апреля 2014 года. # ↑ S. Prell. Sony: Half of PS4 owners have PlayStation Plus. joystiq(24 мая 2014 года). Дата обращения 27 мая 2014 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. The modern PlayStation family is now over 100 million strong (англ.). VG247 (10 July 2014). Дата обращения 16 июля 2014. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. The PS4 has been the US’s top-selling console for six months straight (англ.). VG247 (18 July 2014). Дата обращения 18 июля 2014. # ↑ Andy Weir. PlayStation is outselling Xbox by more than 3:1 (англ.). www.neowin.net (31 July 2014). Дата обращения 22 августа 2014. # ↑ Orhon Can Dagtekin. Strong PS4 sales increase Sony's quarterly profit (англ.). www.neowin.net (13 August 2014). Дата обращения 22 августа 2014. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. PlayStation 4 has moved 10 million units worldwide, 30 million games sold. VG247 (12 августа 2014 года). Дата обращения 22 августа 2014 года. # ↑ Jason Schreier. Sony Doesn't Understand Just Who The Heck Is Buying All Those PS4s. kotaku (19 августа 2014 года). Дата обращения 22 августа 2014 года. # ↑ Orhon Can Dagtekin. Nielsen study finds a third of PS4 owners switched from Xbox or Wii. www.neowin.net (21 августа 2014 года). Дата обращения 22 августа 2014 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. Update from the frontlines of the Console War.VG247 (21 августа 2014 года). Дата обращения 22 августа 2014 года. # ↑ CHRIS KOHLER. Why Is PlayStation 4 Selling So Well?. Wired(21 августа 2014 года). Дата обращения 26 августа 2014 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 outsells Xbox One in the US for tenth consecutive month. VG247 (14 ноября 2014 года). Дата обращения 16 января 2015 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. Xbox One breaks PS4′s streak to take top US sales spot in November. VG247 (11 декабря 2014 года). Дата обращения 16 января 2015 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, PS4 were the top-sellers in the US in 2014. VG247 (16 января 2015 года). Дата обращения 16 января 2015 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS4 sales top 18.5 million worldwide (англ.).VG247 (6 January 2015). Дата обращения 16 января 2015. # ↑ Продажи PlayStation 4 перевалили за 25 миллионов устройств " Svopi.ru — Независимый информационный портал России и Белоруссии # ↑ Matt Martin. Hey, hardcore Sony fanboys! Here’s that special edition Frozen PS4 you wanted. VG247 (11 июля 2014 года). Дата обращения 15 июля 2014 года. # ↑ Matt Martin. White PS4 will be sold without Destiny later this year. VG247 (10 июля 2014 года). Дата обращения 15 июля 2014 года. # ↑ Matt Martin. New The Last of Us and Destiny special edition PS4s are for Japan only. VG247 (18 июля 2014 года). Дата обращения 18 июля 2014 года. # ↑ Brian Ashcraft. A Special PS4 Covered in Metal Slime. kotaku(01 сентября 2014 года). Дата обращения 01 сентября 2014 года. # ↑ Cassandra Khaw. 20th Anniversary PS4 announced in original PlayStation colors (03 декабря 2014). # ↑ Prescott, Shaun Sony: every PS4 title will be available as digital download. Computer and Video Games. Дата обращения 25 февраля 2013. Архивировано 28 мая 2013 года. # ↑ Smith, Mat The PS4 won't be region-locked. Engadget. AOL (September 14, 2013). Дата обращения 11 июня 2013. Архивировано19 июня 2013 года. # ↑ Hurley, Leon PS4's digital library lets you play your games anywhere & on anyone's console. Official PlayStation Magazine(July 10, 2013). Дата обращения 14 сентября 2013. Архивировано18 июня 2014 года. # ↑ Makuch, Eddie Sony Exec Comments On Backwards Compatibility (англ.). GameSpot (5 June 2017). Дата обращения 14 апреля 2019. # ↑ Makuch, Eddie Sony Responds to Xbox One Backward Compatibility News (англ.). GameSpot (18 June 2015). Дата обращения 14 апреля 2019. # ↑ Dave Cook. Yoshida weighs up Sony’s PS4 line-up versus Microsoft’s Xbox One slate. VG247 (09 июля 2014 года). Дата обращения 21 июля 2014 года. # ↑ Maynard. Uncharted remasters for ps4 hinted by sony boss. www.vgleaks.com (10 июля 2014 года). Дата обращения 16 июля 2014 года. # ↑ Makuch, Eddie Love it or hate it, PlayStation's free-to-play business is booming (англ.). GameSpot (20 March 2014). Дата обращения 14 апреля 2019. # ↑ Graft, Kris Q&A: The latest on PlayStation dev relations, with Sony's Adam Boyes (англ.). gamasutra.com (10 July 2014). Дата обращения 14 апреля 2019. # ↑ Wawro, Alex PS4 is getting its first Early Access game next week (англ.). www.gamasutra.com (22 September 2015). Дата обращения 14 апреля 2019. # ↑ Webster, Andrew PlayStation and indie games: a love story (англ.). The Verge (29 March 2013). Дата обращения 14 апреля 2019. # ↑ Nick Santangelo. PlayStation's Best-Selling Games, DualShock Colors and More Revealed - IGN (англ.). IGN (5 November 2018). Дата обращения 14 апреля 2019. # ↑ Best PlayStation 4 Video Games of All Time (англ.). Metacritic. Дата обращения 14 апреля 2019. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. Rumour – Next Xbox codenamed Durango.VG247 (16 февраля 2012 года). Дата обращения 12 апреля 2012.Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Steve Kovach. Microsoft Is Already Teasing The New Xbox. www.businessinsider.com (2 января 2013 года). Дата обращения 14 января 2013. Архивировано 22 января 2013 года. # ↑ Stephany Nunneley. Rumor – Wii U to release on November 18 in North America. VG247 (4 апреля 2012 года). Дата обращения 12 апреля 2012. Архивировано 17 сентября 2012 года. # ↑ Sam Byford. EA CEO says Wii U isn't next-gen, but pledges support for future consoles. The Verge (31 января 2013 года). Дата обращения 1 февраля 2013 года. Архивировано 4 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. EA CEO: PS4 and Xbox One will face living room challenges by Google and Apple. www.neowin.net (05 декабря 2013 года). Дата обращения 05 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Shreyas Gandhe. Microsoft uses Facebook and Twitter to congratulate Sony on PS4 launch. Neowin (15 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 02 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. Microsoft offers its congrats to Sony on its European PS4 launch. Neowin (30 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 02 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ John Callaham. Sony returns the love to Microsoft; sends congrats on Xbox One launch. Neowin (23 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 02 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Digital Foundry: Hands-on with the CUH-2000 PS4 Slim (англ.), Eurogamer.net. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2 Thang, Jimmy PS4 Vs PS4 Pro Vs PS4 Slim: What Are The Differences And Which PlayStation Console Should You Buy? (англ.) ' (неопр.)' ?. GameSpot (23 февраля 2018). # ↑ PS4 Slim: A smaller, sexier console with surprisingly few compromises. Ars Technica. Дата обращения 7 сентября 2016. # ↑ Sony's PS4 Slim now comes with a 1TB hard drive for the same price. The Verge. Vox Media. Дата обращения 19 апреля 2017. # ↑ Alexander, Julia Sony confirms new, high-end PlayStation 4. Polygon (10 июня 2016). Дата обращения 27 апреля 2019. # ↑ PlayStation 4 Pro Launches Today. blog.us.playstation.com. Дата обращения 10 ноября 2016. # ↑ Co, Alex. New Official PS4 Peripherals Announced, Includes New DualShock 4, PS Camera and Headset. PlayStation Lifestyle(September 7, 2016). # ↑ Conditt, Jessica. The PS4 Pro, as explained by the man who designed it. Engadget (September 7, 2016). # ↑ Conditt, Jessica. The PS4 Pro, as explained by the man who designed it. Engadget (September 7, 2016). # ↑ Inside PlayStation 4 Pro: How Sony made the first 4K games console. Eurogamer. Дата обращения 9 мая 2018. # ↑ Sony's new PlayStation 4 Pro can't play 4K Blu-rays. The Verge. Vox Media. Дата обращения 7 сентября 2016. # ↑ Sony announces PlayStation 4 Pro with 4K HDR gaming for $399. The Verge. Vox Media. Дата обращения 7 сентября 2016. # ↑ The PlayStation 4 Pro vs. the original PS4: What's changed?. Engadget. Дата обращения 7 сентября 2016. # ↑ Tech Analysis: 4K gaming on PlayStation 4 Pro. Eurogamer. Дата обращения 6 апреля 2017. # ↑ PlayStation 4 Pro is not a real 4K console. VentureBeat. Дата обращения 6 апреля 2017. # ↑ The PS4 Pro, as explained by the man who designed it. Engadget. Дата обращения 6 апреля 2017. Категория:Playstation Категория:Консоли